Things always work out (Morby fan-fic)
by Wyattsrules
Summary: Do things always work out in the end, or do things just progressively get worse? Stick with Mordecai and Rigby to see how things go, see if things always do work out. Whisper Draston belongs to me (OC)
1. Rigby's Realization

**Chapter 1: Rigby's Realization **

A small twang hit Rigby's ears making the small raccoon stir in his clothes, sitting up and looking over to the alarm clock on Mordecai's bed stand. It said 3:00Am , it was too early for it to be going off, then what could the noise have been? The raccoon got off of the bed and walked over towards Mordecai's bed. He let his eyes wander over the blue avian's feathers, he reached out. His hand stopped mid movement as he heard another twang. His ears twitched towards the noise and small glow. It was Mordecai's cell phone going off. _W-Why is his phone going off this early? Who could it be? _Rigby thought to himself his eagerness and curiosity getting overwhelming. He walked over towards the phone and picked it up in his furry paws looking at the glowing screen. It still had the background he had put on it when Mordecai accidentally butt dialed Margaret. He let out a small chuckle before rubbing his eyes and looking at the phone. The name Margaret lit up the screen; he looked over towards Mordecai and could hear his heavy breathing, something he did when he slept. He grinned and opened up the message reading it to himself.

_ Hey Mordecai, I know its early and all, but do you want to do something tomorrow night?_

Rigby closed the message a frustrated sigh escaping from his mouth before he placed the phone back where he found it.

_What would she want to do with Mordecai?! _Rigby stomped back towards his trampoline not caring if he would wake Mordecai or not. Of course his soft pattering on the floor didn't wake the heavily dazed Avian. The fluffy Raccoon sat back down on his trampoline a small squeak coming from it. He crossed his arms and sat staring at the blue jay a crossed the room. He didn't want his best friend to leave and go with Margaret she was such a user and such a jerk. She treated Mordecai like a ghost until she wanted something, he couldn't believe that Mordecai still liked her. He laid back onto the clothes and placed them over top of his small body. _W-Why can't he just like me? _His thoughts made a small whimper escape his lips. Within moments after his whimper the sound of stirring came from Mordecai's bed.

Mordecai rose from his bed stretching and looking over towards Rigby's bed, the sound of the whimper had woken him up. He moved his feathers over his eyes and rubbed trying to make it so he could see. The sound of Rigby upset bothered Mordecai, he was his little brother to say the least, he worried about the little raccoon, even if he did treat him like a jerk sometimes. He lifted the blankets off of him and put his feet onto the ground standing and walking towards Rigby's bed. _Poor guy must be having nightmares again.. _He looked down to see Rigby was laying funny on his trampoline. He shook his head and picked the raccoon up placing him in the middle of the trampoline and covering him. He let out a soft content sigh and turned away from Rigby heading back to his bed. As Rigby was placed down he couldn't help but blush, did Mordecai do this on a regular basis?

_ D-does.. He love me? _His thoughts made his brown furred cheeks flush. He peeked out from behind his clothes watching as Mordecai got back into his bed and under the covers. He was facing away from Rigby's bed, making it so Rigby could stare without having to fear being caught, even though he was in a pitch black room. He leaned his head back against some clothes and closed his eyes. _Me and Mordecai.. hah if only, he loves that dang Robin.. _He grabbed a couple things of clothes and held them close to him hugging them. He wrapped his tail around the clothing in his arm and started to fall asleep. His eyes felt heavier and heavier before he was out.

The sound of the alarm going off shattered the pure silence in the room, Mordecai shot straight up out of the bed and looked over towards the alarm clock. He yawned and moved his feathered hand over to the snooze button pressing hard down on it and shutting it off. He yawned once more and let out a sleepy moan. His eyes then landed on the small Raccoon cuddling a few articles of clothing and drooling on them. He shook his head and laughed before looking out the window towards the sun. It was about 7am and the two needed to get around for their day of work. "Rigby, hey Rigby wake up." He didn't speak too loud incase pop's was still asleep or something.

A small muffled groan came from the trampoline as Rigby rolled in the clothes to look towards Mordecai giving him the stink eye before letting out a cute yawn. "Dude.. ugh.. why.." He said lazily pushing off some of the clothes off of his chest. He felt that his chin was a little wet and blushed brushing it off with his right arm and looking away from Mordecai who just chuckled at him.

"Come on Rigby we got to get something to eat and then get our chores for the day. Let's go dude." He said before getting up off of his bed, the small Raccoon got out of the bed and let out a annoyed groan walking over towards Mordecai. Mordecai shook his head and laughed. "You are so lazy Rigby." He walked over towards the door and opened it.

"You are so lazy Rigby.." Rigby mocked as he walked past the blue jay and out of the door. Once in the hallway Rigby could smell something cooking and grinned.

"Foooood." He said happily before looking back towards Mordecai. The blue jay just smiled and walked down the stairs past Rigby. _Why in the world is he in such a good mood? Did he check his phone or something? _He the realized if Mordecai had checked the phone Rigby would totally be screwed, Mordecai hated it when Rigby went through his messages on his phone. He ran back into their room and hoped Mordecai wouldn't come back up looking for him for a little bit. He grabbed the phone from near Mordecai's bed and looked around the room. _Where to put it where to put it?! _His eyes scanned their room until he saw a small box in their closet, who knows what was already in the box. He went over to the box and opened it, a small bug left the box scared of Rigby. He put the phone inside of the box and then put a few other random things on it. "Hah, now Mordecai won't know." He said to himself proud that he found out a way to get himself out of trouble with Mordecai. He stood up proud and then glanced back to the door, he knew Mordecai would probably be wondering where the little Raccoon had gotten too. _At least this solves two problems at once, Mordecai won't know Margaret wants to hang with him tonight, and secondly, he won't get mad I looked. _He could hardly contain his joy as he thought his plan was brilliant. He moved to the door and opened it turning towards the stairs seeing Mordecai heading back up them and staring right into the Raccoons eyes.

"Dude, What are you doing, you're taking forever." The blue jay was already sure they were going to be in trouble now with how long the raccoon had taken, he let out a aggravated sigh before the Raccoon ran down beside him smiling and looking innocent. _He is lucky I'm in a good mood today, heh, wouldn't think seeing him being so cute would do something like that to me. _He thought to himself, before he got slightly disgusted, did he just think Rigby was cute? He shook his head following Rigby down the stairs and into the kitchen where he had poured the two bowls of cereal. Rigby jumped onto one of the chairs and started shoveling in cereal. "Dude, slow down you're gonna choke!" Mordecai rolled his eyes, the little coon was a little child. He looked towards the stairs and then back towards Rigby, he wondered what the raccoon was doing. "You still haven't told me what you were doing." Mordecai started to eat his cereal his blue eyes staring into the raccoons.

"Uhhh, I had to use the restroom dude, god you're nosey." He said a small blush forming on his face, even if it wasn't true it still was a little awkward to say. He started to shovel more cereal into his mouth. Mordecai raised an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders believing that was what Rigby was doing.

"Where are you slackers?! Oh, there you two are, the chore assignments are in ten minutes hurry up." Mordecai and Rigby both look at Benson and shook their heads speaking at the same time.

"Sure thing Benson." Benson looked between the two before turning and leaving the kitchen. Mordecai looked back towards Rigby and raised his feathered hand in the air. "You're lucky we aren't late Rigby!" He said before continuing to eat his cereal. Rigby sighed and finished his cereal taking it to the sink and placing the bowl in it. Well he tried anyways as Mordecai walked over grabbing it from the short raccoon and placing the bowl into the sink for him.

"Thanks dude." Rigby smiled up at Mordecai who looked a little annoyed.

"Dude lets just get outside." The blue jay turned away as he finished speaking and headed through the living room to the door to the outsides. As he opened the door there was a loud explosive noise in the distance, and the rest of the crew wasn't around. "Didn't Benson say assignments in ten?" Mordecai asked looking back towards Rigby. Rigby shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah dude, but didn't you just hear that, it sounded like it was in the park."

"Great Rigby what did you do this time." Mordecai asked rolling his eyes. Rigby bit his lip and made a angry noise before pointing his finger at the blue jay.

"Why is everything my fault dude! It wasn't me!" Rigby said crossing his arms and looking back towards where the noise had come from. His eyes looked back up towards Mordecai a slight bit of fear in them. "Do we have to check out that noise?"

Mordecai looked back down at the small Raccoon and then out towards where the snack shack would be. "Yeah dude, lets go."

"Ughhhh.. fine!"


	2. Attack of the robots

**Chapter 2: Attack of the robots**

As the two left the porch to go investigate the noise there was another explosion not to far away from them. The raccoon and blue jay looked between each other and then towards the noise, smoke was rolling in the sky. Rigby looked up at Mordecai and sighed. "Dude , can we please just go back to the house?" He asked seemingly nervous about the situation the two were getting into.

"Oh stop being a wimp Rigby, let's just check this out, unless you did it and want to tell me." Rigby rolled his eyes and Mordecai kept picking at him, he hadn't done anything.

"Ugh, Dude I'm not lying it wasn't me this time jeez, can't you lay off." He said this slightly annoyed as he got on all fours and started to speed up his pace. He heard another loud boom that wasn't that far away. He ran to a bush and then jumped inside pushing it open a little to peek out; he couldn't see anything from where he was. That was until he saw Benson running from something. _Lasers, lasers? Who__ has __lasers?_ He then looked to what was shooting after Benson, it was two robotic replicas of Mordecai and Rigby. ".. Oh man we are so going to be fired for this." He said face palming as he watched Benson and the robots leave his eyesight, he just hoped Mordecai didn't see what was going on.

"So what did you see?" Mordecai asked after hearing the sound of something whizzing past the bushes. He knew it was going to be something Rigby had done, something stupid most likely. Rigby turned back towards the blue jay and watched him standing there all angry like. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"So,.. It kind of is my fault, I maybe ordered robotic copies of us to do our chores so we could just chill.. and maybe they are blowing up the park.." He said trailing off before he was punched in the shoulder. He rubbed his arm and looked at Mordecai a little angry.

"Dude ! You idiot, Bensons going to bust his crank after all of this is over." Mordecai's voice was filled with annoyance; the little turd always got them into trouble one way or another. He was about to yell at Rigby again as he heard a whizzing go past them and felt a feather fall into his hand.

"M-Mordecai!" Rigby yelled out concerned before turning towards where the laser had come from, standing not far away from the two was the robotic versions of them. The zapping sound shot out once again as a bolt of electric formed from one of the guns the robots possessed. "Run dude run!"

Mordecai turned and jumped as the laser exploded the ground where he had just been standing. _He ordered robots with guns to do our chores.., ugh the fool! _ He felt a furred hand wrap around his wrist and pull him up, well sort of. As he got back to his feet his eyes landed on the two robots heading their way. He felt Rigby place his paws on his legs and looked down. "What are you doing Rigby?" He asked before he felt pushed.

"Mordecai get out of here, find the box.. Someone must of opened the box I had a kill phrase put in.. But I forgot it.. its probably in the box. Go I'll distract them." Before Mordecai could even react Rigby pushed off of him and ran directly at the two robots lasers flying past him. Mordecai watched in fear as Rigby jumped left and right dodging the lasers the ground blowing up behind him. _Rigby, don't you dare get hurt._ He thought to himself as Rigby passed the two robots they both chased after him. Mordecai gritted his teeth, he couldn't leave his best friend to die, but he needed to figure something out. He clenched his fists "I'll fix this Rigby." He said this before turning and running away from the robots and Rigby. It felt as he was running in slow motion his heart skipping beats as worry washed over him, he had to find the box. He started to run, he didn't know to where he just had to find that box.

"Mordecai!" Mordecai snapped out of his thoughts looking up to see Skips standing not far away from him, he hadn't realized he had ran straight for the yeti's house. He stopped running and it felt as everything blew past him, everything settling on him, his heart started beating faster and he ran out of breath. Skips skipped over to his side and helped him stand.

"Sk…Skips, do you know about the boxes for those robots?" Skips looked away a little embarrassed he had never been one to make a mistake but this was definitely one. Mordecai glared up towards Skips his adrenaline taking over as he grabbed the yeti's arms and yelled in his face. "You tell me where those boxes are ! Rigby's life is in danger! Tell me right now!" He said panting hot breathe into the yeti's face. Skips pushed Mordecai off of him and then pointed over towards the boxes.

"I'm sorry Mordecai, they were labeled for Benson I just opened the box. I don't even know how the things started."

Mordecai pushed past the yeti and walked over towards the boxes shifting through the papers and documents that had to relate to the robots. Diagrams of how they were built, directions on how to repair them, but nothing about any safe code. He smashed his hands down on the cardboard and started tearing through the papers. _Rigby! Where the heck is the shut down code?! _ He closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe, he had to calm himself down. As he re-opened his eyes, the paper with the de-activation phrase was in his hands. He grinned and then read what the paper said. "Hamboning." Mordecai shook his head. _Really Rigby? Hah, hamboning._ He took the paper and then turned back towards Skips.

"Hamboning? So I take it that's some kind of shut down phrase?" Mordecai nodded and glanced over towards movement in the bushes. Muscle man and high five ghost ran through the bushes before placing their eyes on Mordecai.

"OH NO BRO IT'S THE ROBOT!" Muscle man stopped and took a second before he realized it was just Mordecai. He exhaled and rubbed his brow. "Phew." He said before looking up towards Mordecai who was starting to walk towards them. "You know who else thinks you're a robot? My MOM!" He high-fived HFG before a laser shot passed the two and into a tree. Muscle man and HFG dived into the bush they had just ran through.

Mordecai glared at the Rigby robot, a mockery of what his best friend looked like. He took in a deep breathe before screaming hamboning. The robot's eyes flashed red before it collapsed onto the ground into a pile of parts. _W-Wait that's only one robot.. where's the other? Where's Rigby? _

Rigby landed onto the ground and rolled as the bench behind him exploded into splinters. He was on his back and sweating trying to crawl away from the robot. It smiled at him staring through Rigby as though the Raccoon wasn't there. Rigby gulped before hearing something echo through the tree's it sounded like Hamboning. His eyes lit up and he got a evil grin. "Hamboning" A wicked smile plastered his lips as the robots eyes turned red and it collapsed. He took a deep breathe; to be honest he would probably be dead if it weren't for Muscle man.

As he was running away from the robots he ran across Muscle man and HFG who had planned a offensive against the robots, water balloons, the two threw the balloons over Rigby's head and at the robots, tripping them up and making them fall, though they didn't stay down forever like the two had planned. Just as HFG and Muscle man high-fived more lasers shot past the group of three, they all scrambled and went separate ways, the robot fashioned after Rigby followed Muscle man and HFG while the other followed Rigby.

Rigby stood up and took in a hard breathe, coughing and looking around. Where did that echo stem from? He turned and ran from what he could pin-point as where the sound originated from. The Raccoon didn't take long before he reached where the sound had come from, he looked about and saw no one there. Rigby's eyes had started to tear up, did he just get his best friend killed?

"Hey Rigby, glad to see your alright." Mordecai said slowly walking up behind Rigby.

Rigby turned towards the blue jay his eyes widening and a smile plastering his face. "Mordecai you're alright!" He rushed over to the blue jays leg and hugged it tight against his chest. An overwhelming sense of joy took him over he was extremely happy that Mordecai was alright and not hurt. "Mordecai I was so worried I couldn't live without you dude!" He held even tighter onto his leg his tears covering Mordecai's leg, as he cried. _What would I have done if he had died, I couldn't live my life without that big jerk._ He laughed some through his tears as he continued to cling to Mordecai's leg. "I'm so sorry dude!" He spoke softly against Mordecai's leg he didn't know if his best friend could forgive him for putting him in such danger, yeah he did it a lot but Mordecai could of really died this time he was sure of it. It was either that or .. Rigby just realized how horrible his life would be without Mordecai, his bro, his best friend, his crush.

Mordecai looked down at the tearful Raccoon and sighed he couldn't be mad, Rigby had risked his life to try and give Mordecai the safer route of fixing his issue. He bent down to Rigby's level and rubbed the top of his head. "Dude, don't worry, but I'm sure Benson would like us to clean up this mess. So stop being a baby." He said softly punching Rigby in the arm, this caused the raccoon to laugh. _God, I want to be mad at him, but.. I just can't he is so upset.._ He watched as Rigby wiped his tears away from his eyes and smiled up at Mordecai.

"I'm sorry dude, I was just worried." He said looking away embarrassed by the way he was acting. He knew why he was acting this way, but didn't want Mordecai to catch on. He looked around and looked over at Skip's place, he probably had some shovels and rakes to clean up the mess. "Can you do me a solid and grab the shovels and things." He sniffled and looked up towards Mordecai with the biggest and cutest eyes he could muster.

Mordecai smiled and stood back up. "Dude I'll get them no need to make this a solid." He said this before walking past Rigby, he felt oddly upset by the fact Rigby was so worried about him. _What's gotten into him? He's acting strange._ He shook it off and continued towards skips garage. He grabbed the shovels and wheelbarrow and started back over towards Rigby. The Raccoon meet him half way and grabbed one of the shovels they walked over towards the first robot. "Hey you take care of this one I'll get a trashcan and take care of the other." He said smiling down at Rigby, if they worked like this they could get done a lot quicker.

Rigby looked back up towards the blue jay and shook his head. "Dude I caused this, don't worry I'll take care of it you go inside and relax." Rigby felt bad that Mordecai always had to clean up after his messes. _Why can't once he make the mistake.. so I can come in and be the hero, Heh saving the damsel in distress._ Rigby smiled to himself looking up at Mordo.

Mordecai placed his hands on his hips and smiled. "Dude if we do this together we can finish it a lot quicker, and get to chilling!" He exaggerated the last part and chuckled.

Rigby blushed and rubbed the back of his head Mordecai was definitely a life saver, he was so lucky to know the blue jay. "Dude you're the best guy in the whole world." He looked down at the robot in front of them before shoveling some into the wheelbarrow. _.. __He is such a awesome friend.. why do I have to feel this way and most likely ruin our friendship?_ He looked up towards Mordecai and stared at him, the wind blowing past them making his fur sway and Mordecai's feathers wave, it felt like something out of a romance movie.

A Few Hours Later

Rigby finished shoveling the last bits of the robot into the wheelbarrow and wiped sweat off of his brow. Mordecai had left him not to long ago to find the other Robot and take care of that robot leaving Rigby to finish up the rest of the smaller mess. As he placed his shovel into the wheelbarrow he started to think about him and Mordecai. _C-can we even be a couple? I'm sure he is straight.. he is always after Margaret.. ugh I fricken hate her._ He kicked a rock and then grabbed the handles on the wheelbarrow. He made his way to where the other robot had been. As he reached Mordecai he saw that the blue-jay had pretty much taken care of the entire robot by himself.

"Hey dude, want to help me take care of the last bits?" He asked pointing to the last pieces of the robot lying on the ground. His eyes trailed over the sweat covered Raccoon, he laughed to himself. _He looks hot all worked up and sweaty. _ His eyes widened and he looked away blushing a little. He couldn't be thinking these things he was straight he wanted Margaret. He rubbed his brow he might have just been thinking this because of heat exhaustion or something. He watched as Rigby shoveled the last bit of the robot into the trashcan Mordecai had brought with him.

"Shovel some cheese curls into my trash hole." Rigby laughed remembering when he was a formless body in a trash can. He then cringed remembering the pain of being ran over by the cart, that, that was no fun at all. His eyes traveled up to Mordecai's, he noticed the blue jay had been staring at him this entire time. He looked away and blushed, why was Mordecai looking at him? "So, Mordecai lets go drop this off at the garbage bin maybe Benson won't even tell us to do anything." He said hopeful, it would be cool just to hang out with Mordecai for a day and just chill without something else ruining the day for him.

Mordecai grabbed the trash can and placed it in the wheelbarrow. "You carry the tools Rigby. I'll push the robots." He said calmly trying to get his mind off of the fact he had just thought Rigby was hot. _I need to get my mind off of Rigby.. I know… Margaret._ He thought as he started pushing the wheelbarrow onto the path and headed in the direction of the snack shack. "So yeah if he doesn't catch us before we finish this you want to hang out with the girls?" He knew that he wouldn't give Rigby a choice in the matter, he usually never did, and now with these thoughts he had to put something between them.

"Ugh dude.. do we have to?" Rigby complained before looking at Mordecai's expression, it was obvious, he had to. He sighed and looked forward his eyes catching the glimpse of the snack shack and the garbage bin. They weren't too much farther off. As the two continued walking they went silent, not having too much to say both in their own thoughts.

Once they reached the garbage bin Mordecai dropped the robots into it well dumped their bits and pieces into it and leaned against the bin. "Dude let's just leave the tools here and head back to the house."

Rigby smiled and nodded. "Sure dude let's go." He knew things were going to get bad here soon and was just ready to expect the full front force of it. How was he going to make Mordecai love him, if the blue jay was angry with him?

The two headed towards the house it didn't take them too long before they got to the porch. They headed up the stairs and opened the door feeling the cooler air of the house hit them. They took a few minutes to catch their breathe before they started up the stairs passing pops who was in a good mood as usual, he must have not noticed the huge robot laser fight outside. Mordecai reached the door to their room and turned the door knob pushing it open with a small creak. "Alright let me grab my cell and call up Margaret and have them head over here." He wandered over to his bed and reached underneath the bed to where he normally placed his cell phone. "Dude, where's my phone?" He asked looking over towards Rigby.

The Raccoon gulped, things were about to get troublesome.


	3. Doug's Sincerity

**Chapter 3: Doug's Sincerity **

Rigby turned around the room looking as if he was looking for the phone; he of course knew where it was being that he had been the one that hide it. "Um dude, I'll check the closet." He said turning and heading to the closet moving things around. _Oh god I didn't plan for this. _Obviously Rigby didn't plan ahead in his crusade to hide the fact he was snooping from Mordecai, but at least he was doing what he could to keep him from finding it. He moved a few piles of clothing, it was weird they had so much being they were naked all the time, but he didn't need to worry about that at the moment. As he moved things he tried to act like he was really focusing checking under every single thing he could see. He could hear Mordecai behind him checking under his pillows and sheets. "Dude, I don't see it in here."

Mordecai turned to face him and then sighed crossing his arms and really thinking. "Maybe I left it downstairs." Mordecai stared at the Raccoon for a couple of minutes had he been the one to hide it from him. Rigby nodded and went to the door opening it and going down the stairs, Mordecai just stared at his fluffy companion. _Something is really off with him today. _ He quickly followed behind Rigby and started down the stairs right behind him. "Hey thanks for looking for my phone with me." He said walking a little faster down the stairs. As his feet hit the floor of the living room he went to the couch lifting up the cushions and looking below them.

Rigby let out a small pained sigh, he felt terrible now about hiding the phone from his best friend, especially after what he had just said. "Heh, no problem Mordo." He said as he walked past the blue-jay and started looking around the T.V. for the phone. He couldn't really believe he could ruin the day even more, but at the same time he was spending time with Mordecai.

Mordecai dropped the cousins back onto the couch and stood back up looking over towards Rigby who was on all fours looking for the phone. Mordecai couldn't help but stare at the raccoons plump three cheeks. He blushed and then laughed to himself. _The one cheek wonder, even with that.. he is still cute. _Mordecai was lost staring at the Raccoons cheeks he didn't even realize Rigby had looked back and spoke to him.

"Dude, its not over here." The raccoon turned and looked to see Mordecai was staring at him. He didn't know what part of him though the blue-jay was staring at. He blushed and stood up turning around and facing Mordecai. As he did this Mordecai came back to his senses and cleared his throat.

He looked away from Rigby and then towards the kitchen. "Maybe its in the kitchen?" The skin on his face was hot to the touch, he was blushing so hard. _W-what is wrong with me today?! I keep looking at him.. like.. he could be something I desire. I'm really losing it. _Mordecai went into the kitchen leaving the Raccoon to finish looking around the living room. He got to the table and grabbed its edges his feathered fingers digging into the wood. _I'm not gay! I'm not GAY! _He closed his eyes and tried to compose himself, what was with all his gay thoughts? He had never felt this way before, why all of a sudden was he having all of these odd feelings for the little Raccoon. He took in a deep breathe and then looked up. There was no where for the cell phone to be in the kitchen, he wouldn't have left it in one of the cupboards. He just needed a breather something was going on in his head that he for some reason couldn't control. He heard small foot patter behind him and turned to see the concerned face of Rigby.

"Dude, you ok?" Rigby could tell something was bothering Mordecai, he was acting a bit bipolar. He crossed his arms and continued to look at Mordecai waiting for a answer from him.

Mordecai walked over towards Rigby and patted him on his head. "Yeah I'm fine dude. Did you find my phone?" He asked hoping that maybe Rigby had.

Rigby shook his head and then looked back towards the living room. "Dude, I don't know where you lost it." Rigby walked back into the living room looking around the room, he still felt bad about hiding it, but now he felt bad because something was bothering Mordecai, and it most likely wasn't his phone. He watched as Mordecai walked past him and sat on the couch stretching out. Rigby followed and sat beside him on the couch staring at the black T.V. well things were going alright he guessed. "So.. Any other ide.."

The front door creaked and small feet pattered against the floor and then a familiar voice came from the doorway to the living room. "Hey guys."

Rigby and Mordecai both turned and faced the otter, Doug, what was he doing there. The otter had been sent to jail for pretending to be others and taking their money and jobs. Rigby stood up on the top of the couch and clenched his fists looking down at Doug. "What are you doing here Doug?!" He didn't ask this very politely anger was pouring out of his mouth it was easy to tell Rigby still felt strong hatred towards Doug.

The otter put his hands up in a giving up kind of way. "I didn't come here to fight with you Rigby. I came to apologize"

Rigby and Mordecai looked at each other. "Apologize?" Mordecai stood up off of the couch and walked around it to face towards Doug, he was clothed like he had been the first time they had seen him. Rigby jumped off of the back of the couch and landed beside Mordecai. "You came all the way back here to apologize?" Rigby was confused more then angry at this point, why would Doug do that?

Mordecai crossed his arms. "How are you here anyways? Weren't you in jail?" Mordecai didn't believe that the otter had come just to apologize. Plus how did the otter get out of jail, he had been sent there for a while anyways do to all the crimes that had had committed.

Doug crossed his arms. "I didn't sneak out if that's what you are thinking, and yes I did come back all this way to apologize. I really did a lot of damage to you guys, or I feel like I did, so I'm sorry for doing it." His tone was very sincere, he wasn't lying he did feel bad about having caused any stress to the group.

Mordecai shook his head putting a hand out in a questioning motion. "That still don't answer the question, how did you get out?"

Doug sighed and walked past the two sitting on the couch. "It's a long story."

Rigby walked beside Doug, he felt like maybe Doug wasn't so bad after all, well other then trying to steal his job and beating him up. He sat down beside the otter and motioned for Mordecai to come sit with them, the blue-jay was still a bit skeptical, but it had gotten his mind off of Rigby. _So he came all this way just to apologize? There has to be more to this story. _Rigby trusted Doug a little but not enough to believe the only reason he was back in town was because he wanted to apologize.

"So fellas." He said looking at the two. "After being arrested and taken to jail from here of course, I really had time to think of how I had acted, and also had time to realize the wrong doing's in the way I was. I was on my best behavior and eventually got trusted enough to work along side the boss in the jail I was in. He eventually pardoned me due to my great behavior, feeling that I had changed. I had changed quite a bit to be honest."

"He just let you out?" Mordecai asked his arms crossing again, that was odd but, who knows it could happen.

"Well, yes but like I said I had to do a lot of good things first. It wasn't like he would just let me go.. but anyways after I got out I started looking for a job and somewhere to live, I started mowing lawns for people, doing jobs that they didn't want to deal with themselves, and had eventually meet this really handsome and sweet guy."

Rigby and Mordecai's eyes meet as they looked at each other astonished by what Doug had just said. "A-A guy?" They asked their voices mixing with each other as they spoke.

Doug shifted himself, he wasn't ashamed to be gay, it was just who he was. "Yes, his name is Lione, a cute fennec fox, but anyways he helped me get on my feet and eventually he was sweeping me off my feet. He and I were so happy, but eventually his job had to make him move. So we moved, and it happened that the job brought him here." He smiled at the two; they seemed shocked to see that Doug was gay and actually a good guy now. "Also I work at a small café downtown, so I got my first real job as me. Trying to be you Rigby made me realize how much I just wanted a normal life, and a friend that loved me, it just so happens my friend turned into my boyfriend."

Mordecai could feel his face warming up. _Did he just relate mine and Rigby's relationship to his and Lione's? Does he think we are gay? _ He looked away and then towards Rigby who had started to look back at the blackened TV. _I_ _wonder what he is thinking about this situation. _

Rigby was soaking in the information, could Doug tell how Rigby felt for Mordecai or was it just a odd way that Doug was talking. He tried his best not to blush, he looked back up to Doug who was sitting there smirking at the two. _Can he read our minds? Or is he just happy? _He couldn't help but wiggle in his seat as Doug just sat there all happy and smiley.

"Um.. so what were you guys doing?" Doug said lifting his hat up and brushing his hair back before putting the hat back on it. He couldn't help but laugh a little at how flustered the two boys were, they definitely had something going on Doug just couldn't put his finger on it.

"We'll we were looking for my phone, I lost it earlier sometime. We checked the whole house." Mordecai rubbed the back of his head and looked at Rigby who was twiddling his thumbs and being silent. Doug jumped off of the couch and then put his hat on backwards his hair sticking through the little hole in the hat.

"Well, where did you start your search? Six eyes are better then four."

Mordecai raised an eyebrow but then smiled. "I guess might as well check again, we started in our room." As he rose from the couch Doug had already started up the stairs it was weird that he was so eager to help. _Maybe he really did change._ He didn't know why but he thought it would be interesting to have this new Doug around every once in a while. He started towards the Stairs and heard a small groan from behind him as Rigby got off of the couch and started towards the stairs. "You alright dude?"

Rigby nodded and then walked past Mordecai and up the stairs, the blue-jay was right behind him as they walked up the stairs, he was still on the fact that he and Mordecai could be referenced to as a gay couple. _If Doug sees us as a couple, I wonder who else does.. _ As he reached the top of the stairs he saw Doug waiting by their door it was nice that the otter didn't just simply intrude and go into their room without them. It could be seen that he had actually changed it could be seen in the way he was acting.

"So fellas, we going in or what?" He asked waiting for one of them to open the door and go in so he could follow behind them. Rigby got to the door first and opened It, going in first and then looking back at Mordecai and Doug. Doug entered the room and then looked around wondering where he should go and look.

Mordecai stepped in behind him and then pointed to the closet. "Doug you get the Closet, Rigby you check near my bed and ill check near yours." Mordecai walked over to Rigby's trampoline and got down on his knee's starting to look through the clothes on the trampoline as well as around the trampoline.

Doug nodded and went to the closet starting to move things around inside of it. He was glad that the two accepted him so quickly, but he could feel like it might have only been because he was gay. Of course he didn't take no shame in that, as long as he had their trust that's all he cared about. He checked under a few more boxes until he grabbed one and wiggled it something inside of it hit the sides.

Rigby's mouth dropped to the floor as he saw Doug holding up the box he had put the phone into. He glanced over towards Mordecai and then to the door. _I-I have to get out of here! _He sneaked to the door and opened it slowly before closing it and running down the stairs, he had to get out of the house.

Doug opened up the box and started moving things about taking the few random objects out of it until he saw the phone. He grinned and turned towards Mordecai and.. wait Rigby wasn't there. "Um, I got the phone." He looked back towards Mordecai he wondered where Rigby had gotten too, until he pieced it together in his head, Rigby had hid the phone from Mordecai. His eyes widened, now he wondered why the Raccoon had done that.

Mordecai took the phone from Doug's hand and checked it the battery was down to one bar but at least it wasn't dead. There was a un-read message on the phone from Margaret.

It asked why he hadn't responded to the previous message. _Other message.. wait Rigby hid the phone and also went through my messages?! _He turned to yell at Rigby but noticed that the Raccoon had already been gone. He sighed and then rubbed his head with his free hand. _W-why did he not tell me about the message? _He couldn't stay angry he was more confused then anything at the way Rigby had been acting.

Doug looked up at Mordecai and could tell he was in deep thought and it seemed he was a little angry. He knew he had to pretend like he didn't know, so he was just going to pretend. "Is everything alright Mordecai?" He was a little worried that Mordecai was going to flip out on Rigby.

Mordecai shook his head and clenched one of his fists. "I'm certain that Rigby hid my phone.. That idiot!" He said trying to move and leave the room; Doug grabbed his arm and stopped Mordecai from going.

"You know, it would probably be better to ask him why he did this instead of just jumping on him. You really should be nicer to him." He said moving Mordecai and having him sit down on his bed. "You shouldn't just expect the worst, or go after him and yell at him. Just take a breather alright." He said patting the blue-jays black knees.

Mordecai sighed and took a deep breathe, he wasn't upset per say but he was planning on saying something that he may have regretted. He looked up at Doug and then smiled showing him that he had calmed down. "Thank you Doug, I really did just need to take a second to think." He stood up from the bed and walked past Doug, who quickly ran behind him.

"I'll come looking with you, just incase I'm needed." He said with a grin, Mordecai might react the wrong way even if he was calmed down. Mordecai didn't say he couldn't so Doug took this as allowance for him to tag along. They left the room and went down the stairs, they checked the house and no sign of Rigby anywhere, the Raccoon must have gone outside somewhere. "Hey, um I'll go find him I might know where he is." Doug said going to the front door. "You stay here and chill." He walked out onto the porch before he heard Mordecai step out onto the porch behind him.

"Dude, we can cover more ground if we both go looking instead of just you Doug." Mordecai looked over to Doug.

"I guess so dude, good luck."

Mordecai and Doug went their separate ways trying to go find Rigby.

Rigby lay in the middle of a field on his back staring up into the clouds his thoughts sending him in circles. _Mordecai's going to be so mad at me, I don't even dare to go back to the house.. _He continued to lie in the grass pulling some up and shredding it over his stomach the little greed shards of grass landing on his brown furred tummy. He really wanted to tell Mordecai why he had done all of it, the real reason. He did it all because he loved Mordecai he was his crush and the man he wanted to be held by on cold nights. "I love you Mordecai." Rigby knew it was a lot easier to say that to the sky then it would be to say it to Mordecai. He sat up grabbing a dandelion beside him and petted back the petals. ".. if only you knew." He let out a sigh placing the Dandelion onto the ground, he should head back towards the house, even if it meant having Mordecai mad at him. "I wish it was easier then this, like hey can you do me a solid and be gay with me.. heh that would be funny. Oh god but the solid he would want out of me!" He said his face blushing at the idea, he didn't really think of Mordecai in a intimate kind of way until then, it would be fun. He got up off of the ground and turned to head back to the house bumping right into Mordecai. "MORDECAI!?" He yelped jumping back after hitting into him.

Mordecai had only just walked up on Rigby as he stood up; he was pretty quiet about invading the raccoon's personal space though. "Hey Rigby."

Rigby shivered, only two words from the blue-jay's mouth, did this mean that he was mad? He looked down at his feet and then looked back up at Mordecai. "I'm sorry Mordecai." He didn't know how to explain why he did it, so all he could muster was the fact that he was sorry. He could tell by the look in Mordecai's eyes he was thinking, thinking hard too, about what though he couldn't tell.

Mordecai got lost in his thoughts, he didn't know why Rigby did it, but wasn't sure he wanted to know. He broke out of his thoughts and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Its alright dude, but why did you do it?"

Rigby blushed he couldn't tell Mordecai why he had done it, he needed a way out of this situation as soon as possible. He looked around and then back towards Mordecai, they were out in the middle of a field, he couldn't just run away Mordecai would notice and stop him. "I umm.. uhhh." He stumbled with his words. _If I tell him, he will hate me.. I'm sure of it. _

Mordecai crossed his arms staring right down at the small brown animal. "Dude, tell me." He said his voice picking up a small sense of anger. _Why won't he tell me what is he hiding?! _ The blue-jay was starting to become concerned about the reasoning behind Rigby hiding the phone.

Rigby started to speak before he heard a few twangs coming from Mordecai's cell phone. This was his chance to escape; Mordecai lifted the phone and turned away. Rigby could hear that it was Margaret on the phone. He growled quietly to himself before turning and running the other way away from Mordecai, he had to figure out how to tell him. The only people he knew that were gay were Pop's and Doug. They would be two people to go to for advice to say the least.

So at least now he had a idea on what he had planned now he just had to find the two.


	4. Rigby's Questions

**Chapter 4: Rigby's Questions**

Margaret's voice came through the phone. "Hey Mordecai what are you doing?"

Mordecai stared at his phone as he heard Margaret's voice. "Um not a whole lot.. Margaret did you get a new phone?" The number was different from the one she usually called him on, he didn't understand. She would have written him or something if she was getting a new phone, and it seemed like there was something off with her voice. "Are you sick Margaret?" He asked slightly concerned into the phone, he was pretty sure at this point it was Margaret though.

The voice picked up again seeming to have corrected the imperfection that had previously been heard. "No, just was in an area with bad reception, hey I'm going to go I'll talk to you later." Before Mordecai could respond Margaret had hung up.

Mordecai closed the phone and then turned back to ask Rigby again why he had hid the phone and not told him about the message, but as he turned he noticed the fur ball was gone. "Rigby?!" He yelled out looking around, now he had to go and find the Raccoon again, great.

Doug closed his cell phone and cleared his throat smiling to himself. He had devised all of this so far and it was going according to plan. Well with the whole Rigby situation anyways, he wanted Mordecai to talk to Rigby, but expected Mordecai to get a little rowdy with Rigby so sent the call to stop Mordecai and give the blue-jay a little more time to think. He also told Mordecai he knew exactly where Rigby would be, and went the complete opposite direction of him so Mordecai would do the opposite and go directly at Rigby. Now he just needed to wait and see if the rest of his plan would come to fruition.

Rigby rubbed his eyes as he walked towards the path; he had no clue where Doug would be, so he felt as if he should go looking for Pops. Pop's had always been easy to read that he was gay, even though some people just thought he was messed up in the head. Pops had come out to Rigby and Mordecai not too long ago, being that most of the rest of the guys at the park knew, especially Benson and Skips being they have been around the lollipop man for quite some time.

Rigby started to quicken his pace; he needed to figure out how to deal with this situation before Mordecai ran into him again, the blue-jay couldn't know the truth yet anyways. As he walked down the path he passed random people they were all going about their business. It was a nice day other then the fact of what was going on with the phone and the earlier robot destruction, no one even seemed like they knew about it, of course a few hours had gone by. As he walked on the path he ran into a brown possum knocking himself and the possum to the ground, he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, and it seemed neither did the possum. "H-hey Sorry about that I'm in a rush." He said turning to face the brown possum.

"R-Rigby?" The brown possum asked standing up with the help of his Ostrich friend. He then grabbed Rigby's hand and helped the Raccoon to his feet. "Sorry dude, I didn't mean to run into you."

Rigby grabbed the Possums hand and used his help, he couldn't believe it these two were in the park again. "Chad.. Jeremy, what are you doing here?" He asked rubbing the back of his head he felt a little awkward about this situation being the last time they meet they got in a huge fight. Chad laughed a little before Jeremy spoke up.

"Enjoying the park, you know it is open to the public." Jeremy thought that Rigby would understand this but obviously the Raccoon hadn't caught on. As Jeremy grabbed Chad's hand he asked. "Why are you in a rush?"

Rigby's eyes went between the two, what were they a couple now or did Chad go blind. He didn't need to worry about that, he needed to get to pops. "Um, true it is, go ahead and enjoy it, I need to get back to the house. So see ya around." He said awkwardly before moving past the two and running down the path.

Chad and Jeremy just looked at each other dumbfounded, well something big must have been going on, but right now it wasn't their place to intrude.

Rigby hurried down the path the house getting in sight, but as the house came in sight so did Benson. _Shoot, if he catches me he will probably bust his crank, I don't have time to be yelled at. _ He stopped looking around for something to hide behind before he heard Benson yell his name. His shoulders dropped great, now he had to deal with the angry gumball machine. He turned to face where Benson was and saw Benson yelling at... a complete look alike of him. _Doug?_ Was Doug trying to steal his job again? Doug had told them that he didn't plan on doing anything bad while in the park, he said he had changed. Rigby growled a little to himself, but he still needed to get to pops, plus by the looks of it Doug was taking the brunt force of Bensons rage. Rigby took this chance to sneak into the house through the back door, he ran through the kitchen and into the living room.

"You good for nothing slacker, your always ruining everything I was almost shot!" It was easy to tell Benson had been holding in this rage for a little while.

Rigby cringed, he felt kind of bad for Doug having to take the brunt force of the anger, but if Doug planned on trying to steal Rigby's job again he might as well let him understand Bensons rage. Rigby turned and started up the stairs getting to the hallway he could hear the sound of Piano. He let out a relieved sigh as he could tell Pop's was actually in the house. He continued through the hallway until he had reached Pop's room knocking on it softly.

"Come in." The cheerful voice of the lollipop man rang through the door and into Rigby's ears. Pop's turned on his ottoman to face Rigby and could already tell something was bothering him as he came in the door. "My good man, where is Mordecai?"

Rigby closed the door as he went into Pop's room and sighed. "I needed to ask you something that would be better without his company." He said softly looking up to Pop's he was certainly a cheerful person, but it could be seen on his face that he was concerned. Pop's patted the spot beside him for Rigby to sit.

"Come now take a seat, and tell me what's on your mind." Pops couldn't tell what kind of issues Mordecai and Rigby would be having that Rigby would need to come and ask him for advice.

Rigby sat beside Pops and leaned back against the piano taking in a deep breathe he didn't know how to say it. _Just say it outright, pops don't care he is gay too. _Rigby looked over at pops and then smiled. "Well, I hide Mordecai's phone because Margaret wrote him and then he found it and wants to know why I hide it and the reason I hide it is because I love Mordecai and want him to be my boyfriend but I don't think he is gay and I don't know how to tell him why I did it and I don't how to deal with this whole situation and I really need your advice pops."

Pops took off his top hat and scratched his head. "Well, I can only really tell you to tell him the truth and tell him you don't want that to change your relationship with him." It was simple and straight forward but it may work with the way Mordecai could be. Pop's looked towards Rigby who sighed.

"That's pretty straight forward isn't it pops?" He asked looking over at Pop's it was a bit confusing how that could even be advice, just go out and tell Mordecai how he felt. Rigby wasn't sure if Mordecai and his friendship would change if all of this went down, it probably would depend on how it did happen.

"Well, yes it is, but I feel like Mordecai would want you to be straight up with him. You are his best friend after all; he hates it when you keep secrets." Pop's could always tell when fights were going on, between any of the employees at the park, he could pretty much read them all. Pop's could read Mordecai and Rigby the best, being they spent the most time around him, always cheering him up and caring for him. The least he could do is help them back with this situation.

"I guess you could be right Pop's, I'll think about it. Thank you." He said looking back out of the window and watching as the sun was in the middle of the sky. He felt Pop's hand on his shoulder and looked back at the Lollipop man. "Did you ever have a boyfriend?" He and Pop's never had talked about Pop's relationships before, he didn't know if it was a sore subject, but while he was talking about gay matters he might get to know Pop's past a little more.

Pops let out a gaily laugh and then looked out the window. "I have had my fair share of prances through the man field, but none have really stuck no flower brighter then another, none prettier." He said explaining it in his own way a confusing way but that is why it was his own. "I have had my fair share though, many have made me happy and many have given me different life experiences, all of them own a little piece of my heart though even now."

Rigby let out a soft sympathetic gasp it was sad no-one ever stayed too long with the lollipop man but, at the same time Pop's seemed like they all made him a better person in some sort. He smiled brightly and stood up on the ottoman hugging Pop's. Rigby blushed as Pop's hugged him back he held on for a few moments before the two let go. "Pop's thanks for sharing that with me it means a lot. Also thank you again for the advice, I appreciate that as well. I better go and find Mordecai then." He said this while jumping off of the ottoman and heading towards the door.

Pops smiled turning back to his piano. "Your welcome, please do tell me how things turn out will you."

Rigby nodded of course he would do this for the lollipop man. "Sure thing Pop's I'll be seeing you later." He opened the door leaving the room before he closed it behind him the sound of piano filling the halls again. He felt like Pop's advice was good, but he did want to have two different outlooks on this situation, he really didn't want to screw things up. So now he had to find Doug, but wait Doug was pretending to be Rigby, would he still be a good choice for advice? He didn't know where else to turn though, he only knew Pop's and now Doug were gay. He growled to himself, might as well confront Doug and ask for advice at the same time.

Doug had sat through all of Benson's yelling and just took it, didn't say anything back other then he was sorry. Once Benson finally finished yelling at him and got in his cart speeding off Doug switched back into his otter form not needing to be Rigby any more. He stretched his arms out and rubbed his ears Benson's anger sure could get loud. He turned to the house just as Rigby opened up the door looking right at him. "Hey Rigby, nice to see you again."

Rigby was surprised to see Doug right outside of the house still, he must have waited for the Raccoon, but the odd thing was he was back to his normal look, naked but his normal form. "H-Hey Doug, what are you doing out here?" He asked this while walking down the steps on the porch and in front of Doug. Once in front of him he felt a little awkward it was just them, the last time it was just the two Doug had fought with him. "Also why were you me earlier?"

Doug laughed and then looked towards the direction Benson had driven off to pointing that direction. "I had to stall your pain in the rear boss of course." As his eyes laid back on Rigby he began to blush it forming little red dots on his face. He could already expect what Rigby was going to ask him or he hoped he had predicted this far.

Rigby couldn't help but smile, so Doug had changed and for the better it was intense, overwhelming his happiness that someone could change so much. _For some reason.. He looks extremely cute.. ugh.. no you're asking him for advice not kissing him. _ He cleared his throat and then looked away. "So.. um Doug can I ask you advice for something?" He looked back at Doug who had a mischievous grin on his face.

Doug crossed his arms and smiled wide everything had gone according to his plan. "Sure, but if you want my advice you have to kiss me."

Rigby's skin heated up steam rolling from his face, just kiss him?! "W-What you would just let me kiss you, I thought you had a boyfriend." Rigby couldn't believe it, for one he had never kissed anyone, and for second he didn't want Doug to be his first kiss. _W-why would he ask me to kiss him?! _He took in a deep breathe trying not to lose it.

Doug chuckled to himself. "It's not really that big of a deal you know, just shut up and do it." He knew word of it wouldn't get to his boyfriend Lione, plus he had wanted to kiss Rigby, the little raccoon was always a boy of perfection in his eyes, even if he was a bit dumb. He couldn't help but keep smiling as Rigby seemed to have steam rolling off of him in embarrassment.

Rigby closed his eyes and then leaned towards Doug. "O-Okay." He placed his lips against the others, feeling Doug wrap his arms around him and pull him closer this made his skin heat up even more. Rigby wasn't sure what to do but copy Doug, Rigby moved his arms around Doug and pushed a little harder into the kiss. The kiss didn't last for too long though, being Rigby wanted to pull away and get his advice. As the two's lips departed Rigby looked away, a small gasp of air coming from his little lungs. "Okay Doug.. Advice please." Finished and straight to the point, Rigby had other things he had to do then dwell on this small kiss between him and Doug.

Doug licked his lips after Rigby's lips departed before crossing his arms and looking at Rigby. "Alright, I guess a deals a deal." He stepped away from Rigby a little giving them space, he really just wanted to keep kissing Rigby but he had to help Rigby of course. "So what is going on that you need my advice?"

Rigby sighed and then rubbed the back of his head. "Well it's the whole cell phone situation I don't know how to explain it to Mordecai why I did it and all. Pop's said to be straight forward and just tell Mordecai what happened." He said explaining the bit of information Doug didn't already know from finding the phone and most likely dealing with Mordecai. "A-Also thanks for dealing with Benson and Mordecai for me." He grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's why I had you kiss me; it's the least I deserve for putting myself through so much trouble." He chuckled a little. "Just kidding, it's the least I can do after putting you through so much yourself." He then put his paw on his chin thinking, what he could tell Rigby for advice, something better then being straight forward. That would be if there was anything better then being straight forward, Pop's probably had better advice, which is why he let Rigby get to him. Now Doug didn't really know that Rigby wanted to speak to Pop's when he took Bensons rage, but did know he was going into the house for something. "I guess I really can't think of anything much better then being straight forward with him, maybe when you tell him shower, have flowers or something and look your best." He knew this wasn't much better then what Pop's said but it was a little extra.

Rigby growled and then looked down. "I kissed you for nothing basically then. Thank you though, I guess I should go and get a little nicer before I meet up with Mordecai." He looked back up at Doug and forced a smile, he couldn't really be rude after all the help the otter had given him.

"Good luck Rigby, if you need anything just give me a ring." As he said this he handed the Raccoon a piece of paper he had been holding in his hand. He then turned over towards a bush and walked towards it before reaching in and grabbing his clothes. He put on his clothes before looking back at Rigby. "I'll be seeing you I'm sure." He grinned and then left the Raccoon where he was to allow him to go do as he wished.

Rigby waved as Doug left and then looked at the paper in his hand, it had a number, one that would most likely be Doug's and some writing saying good luck. He grinned and gripped the phone number tight in his palm, he really needed to go get ready. _I-I hope this goes the way I want it to. _He looked around and then turned back to the house going up the steps. He didn't know what he was going to wear or how he was going to tell Mordecai. He took a deep breathe and pushed the door open.

Earlier in the woods…

Mordecai threw his hands up in the air before crossing them. _God dang it Rigby.. Where did you go? _He took a breath to try and calm himself. Rigby obviously had left the woods, so maybe he was somewhere else in the park. He really was peeved at Margaret for ruining his chances to figure out why the Raccoon had done the deed. He really couldn't wrap his head around it, it was weird for the Raccoon to do things and then be so shy about telling him about it. Mordecai picked up his pace as he started back to the pathway, he could maybe ask someone if they had seen Rigby anywhere. It took him about thirty minutes or more before he got to the cobbled path and had other park goers passing by him minding their own business. He turned and decided he would go check by the snack shack first.

"I wonder what Rigby was doing.. in such a rush.." Chad and Jeremy walked right passed Mordecai without even noticing the blue-jay . "Eh, maybe we will find out somehow, you know how those two's news gets everywhere."

Mordecai raised a eyebrow, so Chad and Jeremy had seen Rigby earlier. He glared for a moment at Jeremy he still had hatred in his heart for the ostrich and what had happened between them all. He decided to look down the path, the snack shack was down one way and the house down another. _He wouldn't go hide at the house that would be silly. _He thought to himself as he started down the path towards the Snack bar. He hadn't seen Doug since the two split up, maybe he would see him somewhere near the snack bar who really knew. He had headed down the path for quite a bit before he could really smell the food from the snack bar. As the snack bar came into sight he heard two people laughing not too far away from him. It had been pretty much quiet down the path not too many people really talking. He had walked past a blonde male jogger, it seemed like that guy was always in the park.

"D-Dude, say it again it's so cute." The first voice said, but Mordecai didn't recognize it, he could tell though it was a male's voice. Mordecai wasn't sure if he should bother looking, but he continued listening as he walked past, not stopping.

"Gimme some sugar." This voice sounded quite familiar, this made Mordecai turn and check out who the two were. There was a bush separating him from seeing the two, or there may have been more then two to his knowledge. He started towards the bush and saw a raccoons head over it. Maybe Rigby was pretending to be Don or something for someone. Don was a pretty funny dude.

"Rigby?" He asked walking through the bush stumbling on a white tiger and Rigby's younger brother snuggling against each other. "O-oh." Mordecai face heated up, what was it everyone gay now days?

"Heh, no guy I'm not Rigby." Don spoke softly as he unlocked his arms from around the white tiger so he could stand up. He smiled and opened his arms looking right at Mordecai. "Gimme some sugar Mordo." He said with his normal cheerful tone and posture.

Mordecai could never tell Rigby's little brother no, so he walked over and gave Don a manly hug before backing away from him. "Um, have you seen your big brother?" He asked this while rubbing the back of his head his skin still warm from blushing at the sight of the two. _To be honest, Don always struck me as gay. _He laughed a little at his thoughts making Don give him an odd look Mordecai just waved it off.

"No I haven't seen Rigbone recently; I did plan on visiting him soonish. Why what is going on?" He asked a little concerned, at this time the white tiger had stood up and walked beside Don grabbing his hand and nudging him in the side. "O-Oh this is Whisper, and Whisper this is Mordecai." He said smiling and looking between the two.

Whisper's face flushed bright red before he hid his face behind Don. "H-Hi M-Mordecai, it's a pleasure." The white tiger was obviously pretty shy or at least he seemed like he was. He squeezed Don's hand a little tighter as he stood behind the large raccoon.

"Hello Whisper it's nice to meet you too. Um, so Don I'm going to leave you and Whisper alone. Have fun." He knew that Whisper just gave him an out from explaining the situation the last thing he needed was Rigby's little brother to get involved.

Don shrugged and then turned around to Whisper pulling him into a hug and twirling him. "Alright Mordo, see you later." Don and Whisper laid back down on the grass and went back to cloud gazing.

This gave Mordecai and chance to leave so that he could continue his search for the older raccoon. So if Don hadn't seen Rigby then maybe he wasn't over near the snack bar. He walked back through the bush and onto the path looking down towards the snack bar, if anyone was running it, it would be Muscle Man and HFG, and he really didn't want to deal with them. He turned and started back up the path to the fork section and turned going towards the house, no need to cut through or anything, plus maybe Margaret would be around.

"Hey Mordecai do you have any clue where Mitch is he isn't answering his phone." Mordecai turned around and saw Starla running to catch up to him.

He couldn't help but choke a little as he watched her run. As she got closer to him he pointed towards the other path. "He should be running the snack shack right now. I dunno anything about his phone though sorry Starla." He said this trying to get rid of the zombie women, it wasn't that he didn't like her, its just she could get on his nerves.

"Alright thank you Mordecai." She said as she happily turned and started down the path towards the Snack shack.

Mordecai turned back and started down towards the house, it was weird he still had not seen Rigby, so the Raccoon most likely had went to the house. It was looking like it was starting to get a little dark out the sun had started to set and storm clouds had started to come as he got closer to the house, walking around the park took a lot more time then driving in the cart that was for sure. As he came upon the house he took a breathe and looked around, Bensons cart was parked in front of it, but he most likely wasn't around. Pop's light was on and so were his and Rigby's rooms light. Finally, he would be able to confront Rigby again and hopefully get an answer this time. _Now I can finally get some answers from that dang raccoon_. He started up the steps before stopping as Rigby came out of the door dressed in a tie and had his hair combed back holding a bouquet of flowers. _W-Wow.. he looks stunning.. _

Not too long before..

Rigby closed the drawer in the bathroom after having brushed his teeth and hair looking at himself in the mirror. He looked pretty nice he fixed up his tie and smiled at the mirror, he had showered only a little bit before. He grabbed some spray deodorant and put it on and took a deep breathe, how was things going to go? _He can't say no. He isn't going to.._ He looked at the door and then opened it some steam leaving the bathroom.

"You look fancy if I may say so." Pop's had just been heading down stairs as Rigby walked out of the bathroom causing him to look back. "So your going to tell Mordecai?"

Rigby blushed at the compliment he was glad that he was getting a compliment from Pop's it made him feel a little bit more comfortable about the whole thing. It even gave him confidence to do it giving him the burst of strength he needed. "Thank you Pop's and yeah, I plan on telling Mordecai. Heh, if anything goes wrong I can just hambone him." He said laughing awkwardly which caused Pop's to do his cute little giggle. "Do we have any flowers and ribbons?" He asked hoping that Pop's would come up with something, the lollipop man was pretty good about these kind of things.

"Oh, a bouquet, going full out fancy! I'll whip you up one here in a few moments, meet me downstairs." Pops then continued down the stairs, leaving Rigby in the hallway.

Rigby smiled he could do this, he wouldn't back down he needed to tell Mordecai the truth, especially after the robot incident he would feel horrible if he got killed and Rigby hadn't told him about how he felt. The Raccoon looked at his hands and then clenched them, he needed to do this whole thing soon or he was going to psyche himself out. He ran back into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror once more. "You got this Rigby, you can do this." He jumped off of the counter and then went back to the hallway and heading down the stairs. As he took his last step off of the stairs he looked over towards Pops who had a few flowers wrapped up in a blue ribbon. "Hey that looks great."

Pops cheerfulness jumped up a level at the compliment. "Thank you Rigby, and good luck out there, I'll be wishing you the best of luck." Pop's gave Rigby the flowers and then patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you Pop's I'll need it." Rigby took the flowers into his hand and then walked towards the front door taking another breathe. "I got this." He pushed the door open and the first thing he saw was Mordecai standing at the bottom of the porch steps staring up at him. Rigby gulped then blushed, he needed a couple seconds before he could actually go ahead and just tell Mordecai. Now the blue-jay was right in front of him. "H-Hey Mordecai." Awkwardness had definitely taken shape between the two, it could be cut with a knife it was so thick.

Mordecai couldn't help but blush a little looking up at the dressed up Rigby. "Hey Rigby, What's with the get up?" He didn't mind the look it just wasn't something Rigby did unless he was going on a date. Who was he going with though?

Rigby slowly walked down the porch stairs and then stopped right before Mordecai handing him the bouquet. He moved a paw through his gelled back hair and then looked down to the ground. "I..I have something to tell you Mordecai." He said stuttering as he spoke his body was shaking a little, this wasn't something that was easy to do.

Mordecai looked at the flowers it was a beautiful group of them, but Rigby had given them to him. _W-Wait what's going on?_ He was starting to put two and two together was Rigby, no way Rigby wasn't in love with him. "What do you need to tell me?" Mordecai's voice showed that he was even a little nervous about everything.

Rigby took in a deep breathe before he started to lay it on the line. "M-Mordecai, I hid your phone because…. because I love you and don't like you spending time with Margaret… she-she treats you terribly, and I feel like.. I-I could love you a lot better then her. S-She doesn't even love you for god sakes Mordecai." Rigby looked back up into Mordecai's eyes and could see something wasn't right. _Oh.. Crap he is going to be mad at me!? _He took a few steps away from Mordecai.

Mordecai took in a deep breathe his eyes widening as he looked down at Rigby did the raccoon just tell him that he loved him. What was he supposed to do about it, he didn't know how he felt about Rigby, not in a romantic sense of a way. _I-I have been having odd thoughts about him.. I don't know I'm just not ready.._ Mordecai starred directly at Rigby staying speechless not knowing what to say in response to Rigby.

Rigby couldn't understand why wasn't Mordecai saying anything, did Rigby confessing his love break him or something. He not only was worried but was extremely hot from his blushing, this situation was so awkward he didn't know what to do. _Is he thinking about it or is he trying to figure out the quickest and easiest way to kill me? _Sweat was starting to roll down his head as he waited for a response.

Mordecai continued to stare at Rigby staying silent still. _What should I tell him? I don't feel as if I can date him or say I love him back.. yet anyways. _He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes a little before opening them wide, he figured out what to do. He got onto his knees in front of Rigby so he was directly at the raccoon's height.

Rigby blushed as Mordecai got to his level, was the blue-jay planning to kiss him? His face was like a stove he was so hot from everything he didn't know if he wanted Mordecai to kiss him or not. "M-Mordecai, w-what are you doing?" He asked stuttering still in his speech.

Mordecai smiled some before placing one of his hands onto Rigby's shoulder and gripping it some. "Rigby.. I-I can't say I love you back, or that I want to date you, but I do appreciate the gesture." He let go of Rigby's shoulder and then stood back up giving Rigby back the flowers. He sighed and then walked up the stairs past Rigby and into the house.

Rigby could hear Pop's telling Mordecai that he had no heart from inside the house. Rigby fell back onto the bottom stair and dropped the flowers in front of him, darkness had set and the sound of thunder had started as he sat there. Lighting light up the sky blinding him momentarily the storm was definitely upon him. He closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears that were starting to form. _I.. I no, this wasn't how it was supposed to go.._ Rigby cried out tears leaving his eyes and hitting the ground. Other drops started to hit the ground before it turned into a full down pour the thunder picking up. Rigby sat on the stairs the cold water soaking his fur as he sat his head in his hands and salty droplets leaving his chin along with water. His skin shivered from the cold as he continued to sit in the darkness.

"Rigby, come inside you're going to get sick.." A soft hand touched Rigby's shoulder, Pop's having come out trying to get Rigby to come inside and into the warmth.

"No…No!" He said slamming his fists onto the wooden stairs his tears running faster from his eyes. He didn't know what else to do, he was told no by the one he loved. "I'll come in soon Pop's.. I just need to think."

Pop's sighed and frowned. "Oh, okay please do come in soon Rigby." He turned and left going back inside, he felt bad but Rigby wouldn't go inside with him.

Rigby sat there staring into the darkness as the rain continued to pound down on him and around him. He felt alone and dead in the world, he couldn't believe that Mordecai told him he didn't love him, so bluntly. He stood up and turned going inside, he knew the next few days were going to be long and a big struggle.


	5. Awkward Situations

**Chapter 5: Awkward Situations **

Rigby and Mordecai hadn't talked much after the incident in the rain. Rigby had started to hang out with others like Doug and his brother Don a lot more, working the same as he did but instead away from Mordecai. Rigby had even started to hang out with Jeremy and Chad after he ran into them the other day he had meet up with them and seemed to have resolved everything between himself and them. Mordecai had just kept to himself for the most part hanging out with Margaret and a few others at the Café every once in a while. Five days had passed and they still were silent. Rigby had taken to sleeping on the couch instead of in their room on his trampoline.

Mordecai pushed through a door a now common ring sounded as it hit a bell. He walked down a couple stairs and then onto the Café floor looking around to see Margaret and Eileen. He then saw Margaret's Cousin John sitting at one of the tables drinking a coffee and reading the news paper. Mordecai hadn't seen the Oriole since he had that huge goof up of thinking he was marrying Margaret, and then the whole thing with CJ. He had heard rumors she was with Thomas now. He walked over and pulled out a seat next to John and then turned towards Margaret. He had found out that Doug had been the one to call him and distract him by pretending to be Margaret, which kept him from confronting Rigby the other day, this put a huge wedge between himself and Doug.

"Hey Mordecai, just the normal right? Coffee and a sandwich?" Margaret hated waiting on Mordecai especially since something seemed to be bothering him for the past few days. She didn't know why though, it could be the fact she was with a new boyfriend maybe. She shrugged her shoulders who knew what was wrong with the blue-jay but she was getting tired of him continuing to come into the Café and sulk. She stared at the blue-jay for a few minutes as he thought, she tapped her pencil against her writing pad.

"Yeah I guess thanks Margaret… Also I was thinking about going to a movie or something later, I was wondering if you would like to come." Mordecai was a little nervous asking Margaret out on a date, of course anything revolving around her made him really nervous. _It will be nice to just hang out with her for a night maybe take her out to dinner. _As he turned from the Menu he saw that the red robin wasn't even around, she must had walked away right as he said yeah. He sighed and looked over towards John who was looking at him. "Um hey John, how are you doing?"

John looked back at his coffee and took a sip. "You know good, the legs been working good and all. Thanks by the way for the movie a long time ago, I don't remember if I thanked you."

Mordecai awkwardly laughed, yeah he did take John but it wasn't that important. "Heh don't mention it dude." He looked back over towards the counter seeing Margaret getting a few people donuts. He put his head into his hands, how was he supposed to ask her out on a date if she didn't even want to listen to him. He shook his head back and fourth as a small hand placed a cup of coffee in front of him. "Oh hey Eileen thanks for the coffee." He spoke softly and the beaver smiled up at him.

"Have you seen Rigby, I haven't seen him in quite a few days and he never comes with you." She asked this concerned, Rigby hadn't even came to the café in the past five days staying as far away from it as he could knowing Mordecai would be there.

"Yeah where is the little guy, I had a few extra things done to my leg I wanted to show him. He was so excited about my leg the first time he saw it." John intruded and put Mordecai right on the spot between both Eileen and John.

Mordecai looked between the two and then gulped what could he say he couldn't tell them the truth about what had happened between him and Rigby. He pushed his chair out and put a hand over his mouth. "I'm gonna be sick." He said this running past the two and into the bathroom locking it behind him and taking a deep breathe. He couldn't tell them the truth; they would hate him, or maybe just hate Rigby. He didn't want anyone to hate Rigby, he didn't he just knew Rigby was really upset with him because of what happened. _So what can I say? That he has been sick for the past five days.. Would they even believe me? _Mordecai walked over to the sink and turned the water on putting his feathered hands into it and splashing it onto his face. He wiped his eyes with his hands and starred at himself in the mirror. He blinked and then opened his eyes seeing Rigby in the mirror. He turned around and looked around the room. "Rigby?" Mordecai looked back and fourth searching for the raccoon to no avail. _Wait… he couldn't of gotten in here I just locked the door.. _He sighed, now he was seeing things, and to say the least he was seeing Rigby. He felt guilty about telling him no, but he couldn't say yes he just didn't feel right dating Rigby. He sighed and turned back towards the mirror staring at himself once more. "I-I'm sorry Rigby." He pushed himself off of the sink and then took another deep breathe. "He is sick that's all. Alright got it." He unlocked the bathroom door and walked out closing it behind him and heading back towards where he was sitting Eileen had left but John was still sitting there eating a slice of pie.

"You feeling better Mordecai?" John put a piece of the pie into his mouth and chewed looking over Mordecai.

"Ye-yeah also the reason Rigby hasn't been around is because he hasn't been feeling well, he caught a cold or something." He said this as well as he could trying not to show any signs of lying. He didn't know John well enough to know If he would catch onto his lie or not, or if it would slip right past him.

"Oh, poor guy, well I'll be around again I'm sure hopefully he won't be sick next time though." John went back to eating his pie and paying no attention to Mordecai, which made Mordecai feel a little better about the situation, yeah he liked to talk to people but today he felt really guilty about everything. He couldn't let the guilt get to him though, he really didn't want to have a confrontational meeting with Rigby or anything he just wanted to wait for him to calm down. If the guilt kept getting after him he was going to have to find Rigby and apologize, but he knew that wouldn't make things better. He took another sip from his coffee and looked out the window, he wondered what Rigby was doing, he worried about the raccoon especially being he was hanging with Doug a lot.

"Here is your sandwich Mordecai, I hope you like it." Eileen placed the grilled cheese sandwich in front of Mordecai and then looked back towards the counter Margaret wasn't there, she disappeared somewhere. She looked back at Mordecai and then took a seat a crossed from him. "So, where is Rigby?" She could tell Mordecai felt better so didn't ask about that, but did want to know where her man was.

Mordecai told her about how he was sick and that's why he hadn't been coming with Mordecai to the café for the past five days. He knew that Eileen might know the truth being she had Rigby's cell phone number and all. _You know.. we could of avoided this whole mess if Rigby had just let me use his cell phone to call the girls… _He then thought why didn't Eileen just call him and ask him where he was instead of asking Mordecai. "Eileen you have Rigby's number don't you?"

Eileen shook her head and blushed a little. "No, he never gave it to me he told me he didn't have a phone." She felt a little hurt that Rigby would lie to her about not having a phone, but she knew that Rigby was always a little mean to her being he wasn't interested in her.

Mordecai reached down into his fanny pack and took out his cell phone, he opened it and got to Rigby's contact information. It had a picture of Rigby sticking his tongue out as his contact picture. Mordecai smiled a little at the picture then cleared his throat. "Alright here is the number." He wrote it down on a napkin and gave it to Eileen, they weren't allowed to have their phones on at work so she would have to hold onto the napkin until she got out.

Eileen smiled and put the napkin into her apron. "Thank you Mordecai, he won't be mad at you for giving this to me will he?" She didn't want to put a knife between the two's friendship by having the raccoons number in her phone. She knew Rigby could get really mad about things like this, he was very particular when it came to her.

Mordecai laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Nah, he won't get mad and if he does he will just have to get over it." He said this while taking a bite into the grilled cheese sandwich, and looked over towards where John had been sitting, he must have gotten up and left. Mordecai swallowed and looked back towards Eileen. "Where is Margaret I wanted to ask her to the movies?" Mordecai looked around the café he still didn't see the red avian anywhere.

"She might be out back talking to John I think he just went back there. He hooked her up with one of his friends, she actually plans on going to the movies with him tonight." Eileen knew that things were going to be a little bit awkward now with the fact that John had just hooked Margaret up with someone else knowing Mordecai was after his cousin. She jumped off of the seat as a few more people came down the stairs. "Talk to you later?"

Mordecai sighed and then nodded taking another sip from his coffee. _Great, now I have to wait even longer for a chance to be with Margaret she seriously has a new boyfriend every week.. _His mind flashed back to five days ago.

"she-she treats you terribly. S-She don't even love you for god sakes Mordecai"

Mordecai let out a heavy sigh and slammed his head against the table, what if Rigby was right, what if she didn't love him. She did treat him like crap looking over him and not really caring much about what he had to say. He shook his head and then saw Margaret and John coming back from the back room talking. He stood up and ran over towards them. "Hey Margaret I wanted to know if you know, you want to come to the movies with me tonight.. or maybe tomorrow?" Eileen had just told him that she had a new boyfriend but he wasn't going to let that get him down, he still might have a chance.

Margaret sighed and looked towards John who shrugged his shoulders. "Um how about this weekend I got plans tonight just call me or something to remind me I probably won't have plans or anything then I am pretty much packed until then though." She looked back at Mordecai as she spoke. She really didn't plan on saying yes but by then she would be able to muster up an excuse for why she couldn't go with him.

Mordecai nodded it was better then just being told plain old no. "Alright sounds good, ill call you on Friday then to remind you." He turned and walked back to his chair to finish his coffee and his sandwich. He started eating his sandwich and looked beside him, Rigby wasn't there. He was so used to being with the raccoon all the time that this fight was starting to get to him already. He then looked up to Margaret who hugged John and then went back to work as the Oriole left the café. Mordecai remembered back to when Rigby wanted to do stuff with him all the time and he would say no because he wanted to hang with Margaret. Now days it was just a trouble to even get Margaret to say hi to him yet alone do something with him. He took another bite of his sandwich he really missed Rigby being around all the time, even if it would be awkward he still wanted to hang out with Rigby.

He took in another breathe trying to calm down and just finish his coffee and sandwich he had chores back at the park. He really just needed a break from being around Doug and Rigby the two seemed to be getting closely acquainted, now they weren't lovers but they were good friends. Mordecai sighed he wished he still had his friendship with the raccoon he missed it dearly, he wanted to just be able to hang with his bro. He didn't know why the stupid raccoon had to get all gay with him. He slumped in his chair taking another sip of his coffee and staring at the back of the café not a whole lot was going on in the café today just a few couples sitting around and drinking coffee and eating mostly donuts. _Heh this place is filled with cops. I bet Rigby would find that funny. _He truly missed the company of Rigby. He took his phone out and scrolled down through his contacts stopping at Rigby's name. He started to type a message before he heard the door open again, he turned around and saw a familiar face walking down the stairs. Well somewhat familiar face it was Don's boyfriend Whisper, and little to say it was probably known to the white tiger about the situation that was going on between Rigby and himself. He turned away from the tiger and hoped that he didn't notice him.

"Oh, hey Mordecai." The tiger walked passed the blue jay and sat at a table meant for two looking over at the blue-jay. He then starred up at the windows into the café too upset with the blue-jay to speak to him.

"So, Whisper how are you doing today." He asked trying to be cordial he didn't want to be rude, even though the last people he wanted to talk to were friends of Rigby's being they would probably be on his side. He took another sip from his coffee and looked towards the stand Margaret coming to wait on Whisper. He looked back over towards Whisper who had been looking at him and about to talk before Margaret intervened.

"Hello handsome, your new here, what would you like." She said overly preppy and forward to the tiger. She was bent semi over the table so that her cleavage was more in Whisper's face then normal.

"Uh.. I'm waiting for my boyfri.." As Whisper tried to finish talking Margaret interrupted him. Little did he know that Margaret was a strong hater of homosexual's especially the male kind.

"Ew, you're queer.." She stood up and turned away from him walking towards the counter, Mordecai could hear her speak under her breathe. "Scourge of the earth."

Mordecai bit his lip wanting to say something to Margaret about how rude she was, before he looked over towards the tiger who was looking down and seemed upset. _W-What a bitch, how could she be like that?! _He got up off from the table and walked over towards Whisper putting his arm around the tiger. "Hey.. you ok?" He asked concerned for the tiger. He then had the realization of how upsetting it would have been for Rigby. _I told Rigby no, and it had to be so hard for him to come out to me I didn't treat him right… ugh I still don't know what to do though. _He continued to hold the tiger in his arms as he could still tell he was sad.

"He-hey you don't need to do that Mordecai." Whisper said this quietly, he was upset he never liked to reference having a boyfriend but Don had told him to be more open about it and not to worry and the first time he said anything this happened.

Mordecai sighed before he heard a whistle behind him, Margaret was motioning him to come over to her. Mordecai gulped and then moved his arm out from around Whisper and walked over towards Margaret who seemed to be getting an eviler and eviler smile as he got closer to her. "What?" Mordecai asked glancing back to the tiger who had lifted his head up and was staring at the windows again his eyes were a little glossy.

Margaret smiled and the moved towards Mordecai placing her beak near his ears. "If you tell him to get his gay rear out of here I will cancel my date with my boyfriend and go with you Mordecai." She knew Mordecai would do anything to go on a date with her.

Mordecai sighed, if it meant he could get a date with Margaret it would be worth it, he really wanted a chance to be with her.. Even if he had to be a jerk in order to do so. He walked over towards Whisper and took a deep breathe he had to do it. "Whisper.. Get out of here your not welcome.." He said this as softly and calmly as he could trying to be as nice as he could.

Whisper looked over towards Mordecai and his ears dropped he stood up and pushed the chair back. He turned and went towards the stairs before a large raccoon entered the café seeing Whisper walking from Mordecai.

Don growled to himself and hurried down the stairs to Whisper putting his arms around him. "Whisper, are you alright?" He put his hand under the tigers chin and saw he was crying. Don looked over towards Mordecai and glared daggers through him before kissing Whisper on the head and telling him to go outside. He walked over towards Mordecai and looked straight into his eyes. "Come outside and explain to me what you did to my boyfriend Mordecai, first Rigby and now my lover to.. You're lucky I don't kill you." This was out of character but Mordecai had hurt both Rigby and Whisper in the past few days and he wasn't going to stand for it.

Margaret waved over to Mordecai. "See you at eight Mordecai." She laughed to herself and then turned behind the counter and going into the back room. Margaret had just made Mordecai get into a huge mess all for a date with her.

Mordecai gritted his teeth but nodded to follow Don up the stairs and outside. As he heard Margaret call to him he looked back and nodded a confirmation even though she had turned away. He continued up the stairs behind the larger raccoon he knew he had just really upset him but, he needed a chance with Margaret and that was the only way he could get one, that being if the robin sticks to her word and actually goes on the date with him and doesn't stand him up. As the two of them left the café and were on the street he saw Whisper sitting on a bench not that far away from them then felt Don's hand on his arm.

"What do you do, get off by hurting people?! I have been trying to avoid this conversation for Rigby's sake but if you're going to start hurting my boyfriend too then we need to talk." Don let go of Mordecai's arm and then took a step away crossing his arms. "Why did you turn him down? Why didn't you just say you were going to think about it instead of just saying no and finally why did you hurt Whisper?!" At the mention of his name Whisper got off of the bench and walked over.

"I..I.." Mordecai didn't know how to answer him about Rigby, he didn't even know the answer, he just needed something to get Don's mind off of Rigby so he could avoid answering it. Thankfully Whisper provided the distraction for him.

"Don.. Mordecai only told me to get out because of that robin, and the robin was the one that hurt my feelings.. calling me queer." He came to Mordecai's aid he knew that it wasn't all Mordecai's doing in his situation now in Rigby's it was.

Don looked down towards Whisper then over towards Mordecai. "Is this true?" He asked trying to calm himself down a little, if this was all over the robin then what happened between Rigby and Mordecai was probably over that stupid girl to. He looked Mordecai right in the eyes wanting the truth from the blue-jay.

"I.. Uh.. yeah.. its true she started it.. I-I didn't like the way she treated him b-but I want a date with Margaret really bad I'm sorry guys." Mordecai rubbed the back of his head how stupid was he to hurt someone just for a date with someone. He didn't know what else to say he said sorry and he explained why he had done the whole thing. _What if Don goes in there and starts a fight with Margaret she might cancel the date _He had to say something to get Don from going in there and saying anything. ".. So you've seen Rigby I suppose.. how is he doing?" Now he was asking this as a diversion and also because he actually was worried about Rigby.

Whisper and Don looked at Mordecai with raised eyebrows before Don spoke. "He is ok I guess, he doesn't want us talking to you though." They both laughed a little between themselves before they went silent seeing that it made Mordecai a little upset. Though Mordecai was happy that he didn't have to answer about why he turned Rigby down. "He is really hurt by you Mordecai.. He really cared about you." Don spoke from his heart; he knew how his big brother felt.

Mordecai sighed looking down, well he knew he hurt Rigby but for the raccoon to simply want his friends and family to avoid Mordecai hurt him. He looked back up at Don as he said Rigby really cared about him, he knew this but still. _Everything is happening too fast.. Why can't it just be simple again? _He took a breath and then twiddled his thumbs and looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry.. I hurt him so much.. I really just don't know what to do."

Don sighed and put his hand onto Mordecai shoulder. "Mordecai I really care about you too, when we were all younger we were all close, I just want to tell you to follow your heart alright. Do what your heart feels is right." He took his hand off of Mordecai's shoulder and into the hand of Whispers. He looked down into the café at the red feathered avian and growled. "I'm going to tear her a new.."

"Don, don't.. come on we should just go eat somewhere else." Whisper said pulling on the raccoon's hand. He looked over to Mordecai who was looking towards them awkwardly. "Listen to Don Mordecai. Well listen to your heart." He said chuckling a little to himself before pulling on Dons hand again.

Mordecai nodded he would take Rigby's little brothers advice, it's the least he could do in a situation like this. "Alright guy's ill let my heart pull the strings, have fun guys." He said awkwardly, things had gone from terrible to good, well goodish at least Don wasn't yelling at him or Margaret. He turned to go to his golf cart and got in watching Don and Whisper walking away from the café. He heard a small twang and looked at his phone it was Margaret he picked it up.

"I'll see you later tonight don't forget Mordecai." Margaret had left him a voice message.

Mordecai smiled and then started the cart; he had to get back to work now, so that he didn't get fired or anything. He at least had a date with Margaret now, so he had something to look forward to that night so he didn't just have to sit around the house with Rigby in silence. His heart was still telling him that he loved Margaret, he was told to follow it, so that was what he planned on doing.

An hour passed as Mordecai drove to the park, he had to do a couple errands around town for Benson, it was weird that even the gumball machine seemed to know something was going on and had split him and Rigby up. He turned the cart off and then stepped out of it his feet landing on the cold dirt in front of the house it reminded him some of himself. He had been so cold to Rigby, he had put the poor raccoon down like it wasn't even a big deal, that wasn't who Mordecai was.. He wasn't a cruel person, not normally. _Something.. Something is getting to me; someone is making me be like this. _He took in a deep breathe then sighed it out, he didn't know what had happened to him. He started up the stairs on the porch and pushed open the door and looked around no-one was around, he smiled. It was easier that way no stress or anything he walked over to the couch and laid back into it. He put his feet up and flipped on the T.V. now all he had to do is wait.


	6. Real life nightmares

**Chapter 6: Real-life Nightmares**

Rigby's eyes traveled the dark cover that he seemed to be surrounded by it felt as something was choking him, though he couldn't see anything. He could hear footsteps and small chatter something that sounded like Mordecai. He could hardly hear anything as if something was covering his ears. He moved his hands towards his throat and they bumped into something feathery. He still couldn't see anything but he could tell Mordecai's feathers from anyone else's. He wrapped his small paws around the feathered wrists trying with great strain to pull the wrists away from his throat. It was continuing to get harder and harder to breathe. "M-Mordecai.. S-Stop please…" Rigby's voice was but a haze of what it normally was it being so hard to speak. He gasped for air as the clasp around his neck seemed to get tighter his air restricting even more. He continued to push on the hands thought nothing was getting him to let go.

"M-Mordecai what are you doing?" His voice flooded the void as his eyes cleared and he could see Mordecai bent down on his knees one of his hands on his shoulder. Rigby smiled feeling as if he could breathe once more. Though as he gasped the air around him seemed to dissipate nothing coming in, his lungs seemed as if they were failing him. The feeling of something on his throat was no longer present but a new force seemed to push on him in all directions. He rubbed his eyes and then slowly lifted his eye-lids his facial muscles seeming to struggle at this small feat, as soon as he could see he was underwater he was also able to catch a glimpse of a light from the surface, it didn't seem to far away from him, the light was poking through the water and reflecting right at him. He started to move his small and fragile arms in a swimming motion as he started towards the surface. It seemed as if he was hardly moving the surface not getting closer even as he tried to exert himself. As he continued to swim he could hear muttering in the water, words traveling fast through the liquid that kept him from being free.

"I-I can't say I love you back." Mordecai's voice rang through the water Rigby's body being pulled down deeper into the dark void as he tried to swim towards the top. He struggled to keep holding his breathe as it was starting to run out. He was feeling weak and starting to get dizzy, as the force stopped pulling on him he tried to exert the last bit of his strength to get to the surface. He was having very little luck the water seeming to get even heavier as he felt even weaker. _I can't do this.. _

"I c-could love you a lot better then her." Rigby's voice vibrated through the water, before he felt himself pulled deeper into the darkness of the water everything around him turning black his lungs feeling as they were filling with water, he couldn't breathe he couldn't move everything seemed to have frozen.

Rigby shot up throwing the blankets off of himself and looking over towards the T.V. taking in deep breathes putting his hand on his heart as it was beating quickly. He was still alright it was all just a dream, he wasn't in any true danger. He took another deep breathe, it was just another nightmare, one brought on by Mordecai. He looked out the window and sighed. _Well another depressing day I guess.. _ Rigby moved his feet so they were dangling above the floor and stared out the window. He was up pretty early being Mordecai hadn't woke him, normally Mordecai had to wake him or he would sleep in too late, this time he woke up early enough that Benson wouldn't even be getting mad at him or anything just for being late. Just the thought of Benson reminded him of Mordecai, everything he did for Benson was usually with Mordecai by his side. Rigby stood up and stretched, the past week or so had been extremely stressful, every-time he saw Mordecai his heart would break a bit more. He had even started to have nightmares of Mordecai. He took in a deep breathe and rubbed his sagging eyes. They felt like bricks on his face, his crying had weighed them down for the past few days. The days that had gone by all felt like one crazy twister all of them seeming like darkened images of the reality he had gotten used to. He couldn't face Mordecai after him bluntly turning him down. It was a nightmare he believed he would face for the rest of his life. He got up and walked over to the T.V. he bent down and looked at the clock on the VCR seeing it wasn't even late enough for him to get working yet. He walked back over to the couch and sat down putting his head heavily into his furred paws. "When everything.. is said and done Mordecai.. You're the only one for me.." He spoke softly to himself trying to fight of the tears that were forming in his eyes. He lifted his head up and rubbed his hands under his bottom lashes the salty tears lying on his fingers before being flung off onto the ground. He took a deep breathe, he needed to just calm down. Rigby's day was just begging and he was already stressed to the max, he needed to find a way to divert his attention away from Mordecai. He grabbed his cell phone from between the couch cushions and flipped it open checking through his messages, a few from Muscle man which he could care less about mostly just him saying silly things like hey want to hang out. At the end of his new messages he heard a message from Jeremy.

"Hey Rigby, the other night at the arcade was fricken awesome, it was a ball I'm really glad we could fix everything and put it behind us your actually a awesome dude, so I was thinking me and Chad are going to the movies tomorrow around eight. Would you like to come with us? Anyways once you get this message please text back with a answer or something. Bye."

"Hey is that Rigby tell him I said hi!"

"Ugh, Chad says hi, hear from you later."

Rigby laughed to himself as the message shut off, well that was a a sweet message, and something that did distract him. _The movies sounds like something to get my mind off of Mordecai. _ He checked the date and it was from last night, he didn't really expect anyone else to be up as early as him, it was only like six in the morning. He smiled before a small creek sounded in the kitchen his ears perked up as he turned to look to see who it was. A familiar gumball machine walked through the archway and into the living room talking on his phone to Audrey.

"Yeah, I'm excited for the party tonight, yes honey.. yes.. Alright I got to go get the schedule done for the day I'll call you when I get a chance love you." Benson's phone clicked off as he closed it and put it in his pocket. He looked over towards Rigby who was sitting up on the couch and looking right at him not making it too hard to tell that he had been listening to the conversation. "What I have a life other then this you know."

Rigby smiled, and then rubbed the back of his head. "I know I'm just happy for you. Um yeah.." It was awkward having a semi normal conversation with Benson and not just having him yelling at him. He cleared his throat and looked out the window. "Yeah, I'm gonna get breakfast." He said awkwardly standing up off of the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

Benson was a little awe struck by the fact the raccoon was actually happy for him. He didn't know what to say, but he did know what he saw. He hadn't really had too many chances to just look at Rigby but today he did, Benson could see the redness around Rigby's pupil, he knew it was from crying it was easy to tell. "Rigby, are you alright?" He asked concerned, he might not act like it to often but Benson really did care about his employees even the annoying ones.

Rigby stopped in his tracks a small warmth building in his heart, but he didn't feel right sharing this information with anyone but his friends, Benson was his boss first off and he didn't need him interfering with the issues that were going on in the house. Of course he had told him when he started sleeping downstairs it was because of some scary movie, thankfully Benson believed him. "I'm alright Benson thanks though." He said before he continued into the kitchen he walked to the fridge grabbing the milk out of it and placing it on the table. He stopped moving for a second to hear Benson foot steps going up the stairs. His heart continued to pound in his chest a little faster, every time someone would show they cared would always make him feel funny. He smiled and then walked over to the counter pulling a stool with him and getting up on it. He grabbed the cereal box from the cupboard opening the box to see it was empty. "Gah, you gotta be kidding me." He said tossing the box on the floor and crossing his arms. He was about to get extremely angry but realized he was the last one that ate any cereal. He laughed awkwardly to himself, so it looked like he would be eating nothing for breakfast this morning due to his own forgetfulness. He jumped down off of the stool and then pulled it back to being in front of the sink. He started back towards the living room before he heard more footsteps coming down the stairs, soft ones, nothing like Bensons or Pops. He looked around the kitchen and then eyed the door. He quickly ran to it opening it and slamming it behind him running down the path some. He looked at his cell phone and then back at the house. He opened it up and wrote Jeremy that he was going to be able to go. He didn't know what he had to do that day but, he would most likely not do it anyways he never really got in trouble for skipping out on his work. _now what to do about breakfast? _ he thought before starting down the path leading away from the house and towards town. He might as well get his day started in town then go back and see if he had anything to do from Benson. He knew he planned on avoiding the café staying away from Eileen and Margaret seemed like a great idea for him.

"Hey Rigby! Hold up man!" Doug was running down the path trying to catch up with Rigby his small legs making it looked kind of silly as he ran. Once he finally caught up he started to breathe heavy put his hand up to tell Rigby to wait a minute. Finally once he caught his breathe he stood up and looked at Rigby. "Hey where are you going? At this early of a hour?" He said putting his hands on his hips still trying to catch his breathe all the way.

Rigby laughed at Doug the otter was pretty cute even though he didn't have his eyes set on the otter as a possible partner. "Oh, I'm heading into town to get breakfast, I ate all the cereal yesterday. Probably just going to hit a mom and pa shop.. what are you doing?" He asked curious as to why the otter was out and about. Since he moved into town Doug was out and about in the park quite a bit he had even meet Lione a few times. He shook his head as the cold morning breeze went past the two.

Doug laughed and rubbed his head. "Just thought to go out on a morning run being Liones out and about working already its crazy in all honesty, though I have to work the night shift at the café today, with this annoying beaver Eileen.. it kind of sucks but its better then working alone." Doug didn't know that Rigby and Eileen actually knew each other.

Rigby laughed at the fact Doug thought Eileen was a bit annoying too. He took in a deep breathe after laughing the crisp air making him cough a little before blushing. "So, well I should be going I'm sure you'd like to finish your run right?" He said with a smile still feeling a little awkward, ever since the kiss with Doug he felt a slight connection with him, even though it wasn't one he wanted to act on.

Doug nodded. "Yeah and you better eat and get back to work before Benson blows his cap.. Jesus does he like to yell. Anyways see ya later Rigbone." As Doug finished speaking he kind of saluted Rigby before turning and jogging away leaving Rigby alone once more. Rigby turned back down the path he needed to hurry in all honesty, he knew Benson might not be to mad at him but he didn't want to give him too much of a reason to be mad right off the bat. Though he did make plans for the night so he would probably skip a few chores so he could go to the movies. As he walked his phone beeped, he opened it up and looked at the new text message.

"Hey good to hear, so Chad wants to see this chick flick.. um the diary of john? Anyways see you tonight dude!"

Rigby smiled so things with Jeremy were a go he was glad to hear that. He looked up and continued to walk his small feet moving him forward along the cement path. He could tell not to many people were out and about at this time in the morning being he had only actually ran into Doug. He was glad though it gave him more time to just enjoy the park for its beauty. The air was still a bit chilly this morning but, it was nice compared to the heat that the afternoons normally brought. The trees were swaying slowly in the breeze the leaves swaying as if they were saying hello to Rigby. Rigby made a soft hmmph, it seemed all to perfect he wished Mordecai was there with him enjoying a walk with him. At the thought of Mordecai his mind went back to the path, town wasn't too much farther away.

"Hey coon boy, what's up?" Rigby turned around to see a white cloud behind him, well it wasn't just a cloud it was a person, it was C.J. the girl Mordecai had kind of been with a long time ago. Rigby was astonished that C.J. was talking to him, it was interesting to see her though being they hadn't seen each other since the episode with Mordecai thinking that red robin was marrying someone. Rigby cleared his throat he might as well say something right?

"Um hey C.J. how has life been treating you? Well I hope. Heh." Rigby continued to walk a little slower so that C.J. could keep up with him. He was feeling a little awkward the last time he had seen C.J. was when she was a hurricane in the café.

"Oh yeah, life has been treating me fantastic, I'm sure you know Thomas right? Well me and him are dating, going on our third week. Awesome right?" C.J. seemed to be the same cheerful person as she spoke a slight hop in her step as she said Thomas's name. She kept pace with Rigby, so to see what his reaction to that would be. He stopped and C.J. bumped into him.

"W-What?! You and Thomas are dating, that's awesome C.J. congratulations I'm happy for you two how did you two even meet?" He did have a small blush on his face from her running into him and almost knocking him off of his feet. _I'm never going to get anywhere at this rate.._ He started walking again turning off of the parks pathway and onto the sidewalk heading to the closet mom and pop shop which thankfully wasn't that far away.

C.J. was obviously happy about being congratulated as she let out a soft laugh and blushed. "Thanks coon boy, and well we meet at one of the concerts you guys had here a while back the one where your boss played that crazy drum solo. That was awesome! Anyways where are you heading this morning?" She asked happily skipping along beside him not seeming to have anything to do for that day. She wouldn't bother Rigby for too long, she could just ditch him and go find Thomas which would be pretty fun.

Rigby looked back at her, he didn't remember seeing her at that concert, but there was quite a lot going on that day, with the battle with the Drumatron VI and the rest of the Hair to the Throne. "Well heading out to get breakfast then going back to work, how about you?" He asked starting to pass other people walking on the sidewalks, he was even starting to pass some stores at this point the sun was a little higher in the sky and the temperature was rising. "I really can't believe I didn't see you there, I mean you stick out like a sore thumb." He said chuckling a little to himself before feeling the clouded hand on his head giving him a noogie.

"You little turd, that's not very nice. Well I guess if you're going to breakfast I might just head to the park and see if I can meet up with Thomas." C.J. retracted her hand from Rigby's head and laughed. "Well I'll be seeing you around coon boy." With this she departed and started back towards the park leaving Rigby in front of the little shop.

"See ya C.J." Rigby turned and opened up the door walking in and looking around no one was in there not even the owners. He took a deep breathe before walking over to the counter and jumped up lifting himself with his arms and tapping the bell for service. As soon as he heard someone walking in the back he jumped down and back away from the counter so that the person could see him.

A young lady around twenty walked to the counter and looked down at Rigby with a smile. "Hello sir, how can I help you today?" She had a pleasant voice filled with joy compared to most of the other employees he had spoken with. Rigby's face flushed with red before he looked down.

"U-Uh.. Ill have two pancakes and a few pieces of sausage." He said looking back up towards the young lady. She smiled at Rigby and then wrote it down on a piece of paper. She put it on a small hook that was on some kind of pulley system and it moved around to the back. She then looked back at Rigby after and looked confused.

"That will be four dollars and twenty cents." She still looked a little confused at the small raccoon. Rigby shifted he felt as if he was being examined or something. His eyes then widened he didn't bring any money with him, how was he supposed to pay for the food! He looked at his feet then back up at the girl at the counter.

"I don.." Rigby was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Broooo! Rigbone!" A large raccoon pushed through the front doors walking over and picking up his big brother in a hug. After letting his brother down he looked at the women at the counter who just looked at them both funny now. "I got you covered Rigby." Don grabbed his wallet and handed her the money before putting it back where he got it.

"Thank you sir, your food will be out in a little bit." With this the women went back into the back room leaving Rigby and Don together. Rigby moved over to one of the tables and Don quickly sat right in front of him smiling like the crazy loony toon he was. Rigby shifted awkwardly in the hard wooden seat looking right at Don. There was few moments of silence, he knew that Don had something he wanted to say but, he was afraid of saying it and upsetting Rigby. Don was a great little brother, even if he was always stealing Rigby's thunder when he was younger. Rigby sighed and then Don finally decided to speak up.

"So Rigby.. how are things going with Mordo.. how are you feeling, do you need to come live with me?" He knew he might have been going a little over board with all of his questions but he really wanted to know how his big brother had been with the situation since last time they had talked.

Rigby looked up at Don and then down at the table letting out a small whimper. "Don.. Its just so hard to know.. I was so close to him.. and now I don't even feel right being in the same room as him, I know things won't ever work between us.. Its like a real nightmare! A hell I can't wake up from.. I just want him to love me Don." He spoke as tears hit the wooden table leaving small salty puddles. Don reached one of his hands across the table cupping Rigby's hand in his own. Rigby looked up smiling some as his eyes meet his little brothers.

"Rigby, things always work out, you of all people should know this you get into messes all the time, and your still here. Things will get better, all you need is a little sugar right?" He got up and walked over towards Rigby picking him up in a tight hug. The smaller raccoon thrashed about in Don's arms laughing some the hug cheering him up a little. Don grinned at-least he could cheer up his big brother some, he knew he couldn't fix things with Mordecai but at least he was trying to keep Rigby sane. As he lowered Rigby back down the lady had come out with Rigby's food. She placed it in front of the smaller raccoon and nodded leaving the two. Don walked back to his seat and smiled some as his brother wiped his tears away.

"Thanks Don, you always know what to say no wonder you have a boyfriend hah." He said with a small laugh. He then took the fork that the waitress had given him and started to cut some of the pancake up. "So.. You know you never told me how you meet Whisper." He said popping a piece of pancake in his mouth, maybe getting his mind off of Mordecai for a minute or two would make it easier for him to talk about him. He poured some syrup on the pieces of pancake as his brother started to think. He put a piece of the savory pancake into his mouth as Don started to speak.

"Well, I guess we kind of just meet at his job, he was just working as a cashier and all, but his boss needed my help with a audit, kinda just like yours did. Well we talked a bit because he was interested in what I was doing, or at least at the time I thought that was it. A few weeks later I saw him walking down the side walk his clothes were all muddy and his face was cut up." Rigby choked on some of his pancake in surprise of what Don had said.

"What happened? Did someone beat him up? Who would do that?!" He asked pumbling Don with questions. Don looked down then back up at Rigby as he begun to speak again.

"Well, I stopped on the side of the road and got out to speak to him once I got to him he just kind of collapsed into my arms, I rushed him to the hospital after he had been released he told me what happened.. a group of homophobic idiots had him fired from his job and then ganged up on him in a alley.. and the reason they did it is just because he is gay.. ever since then he just don't like talking about being gay.." He took a breathe before he leaned back in the chair crossing his arms. "I've been trying to get him to feel safe admitting he is gay recently. Its just hard because of that experience. Yeah after the incident at the hospital, I just took him in, I had already fallen in love with him at first sight, so after that I just couldn't let him go." Don said sighing before crossing his arms and glaring at Rigby. "I won't allow no one to hurt you Rigby.. just so you know." He said with intensity rolling off of his words, he was a little peeved right then thinking about what happened to Whisper.

Rigby finished his plate quite quickly before smiling at his brother. "I know you wouldn't Don, but if I know anything about Mordecai he wouldn't hurt me if he had the choice. He isn't the kind of person to do that kind of thing." He spoke even softer as he continued. "Well he wouldn't hurt me physically anyways, I don't know what to do about him Don, I'm not sure if to be mad at him or me.. I actually have thought about quitting and moving in with you.. but, you have Whisper there I don't want to crowd you." His eyes glanced out the window seeing Doug jogging past the store, his stare then landed back on his brother.

Don sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "There is always room for you bro, and maybe not be mad at anyone you know, some things take more time then others and maybe this is just one of those moments Rigbone. You better get back to the park though, if I'm right Benson should be giving out the schedule right now. Plus I need to get back to the house and get ready to meet Whisper at the café the one that the red robin works at.. dunno why he picked there but that's Whisper for you. So I'll be seeing you around Rigby." He got up and started for the door before turning around and spreading his arms out. "But before I go, give me some sugar for old time sakes." He said laughing a little to himself.

Rigby shook his head, he normally hated hugging people especially Don but recently his little brother had been really helpful. He got up off of his chair and walked over and wrapped his small arms around Don as much as he could hug him. "Thanks Don, have a good time." As his feet touch the ground again he walked over to the table hearing the bell ring as Don left the ma and pop shop. He grabbed his napkin to throw it away for the women. As he turned to leave he looked in the back there was a old man and old women making bread. He smiled then spoke out. "Thanks it was delicious!" He turned and then pushed the door open going out into the air expecting a cold breeze he was hit with heat. He took a breath and looked as Don got into his car, not to far down the street. "What was he even doing in this area? People are always keeping track of me now days or something." He sighed and rubbed his tummy he was definitely full after eating. The small raccoon started once again with the warm breeze in his face to the park. _time to get to work.._ Timed seemed to go by faster as he headed to the parks house, time seemed to speed up, and for some reason he kept seeing Mordecai in every person he saw. His mind playing tricks on him, he knew he couldn't get his mind off of the blue jay but seeing him everywhere was not something he enjoyed. Half way to the house he heard the cart coming down the path, he didn't want to take any risks so he jumped into the nearest bush looking out to see Mordecai driving past. _I bet he is going to the dang Café _ He gave a small glare as the cart left his sight, well at least the blue jay wasn't going to be in the park for a little while. He got out of the bush brushing some twigs and leaves off of himself before continuing to the park. It hadn't been much longer before he could see the porch steps. At the bottom was Benson sitting, seeming to be waiting for someone. Rigby gulped most likely he would be the one Benson had been waiting for. He continued towards the porch until Benson looked up at him and started heading towards him.

"Rigby, your late where have you been, actually never mind I really don't care." He said in a somewhat gruff tone before handing over a piece of paper to the raccoon. Rigby opened it up, it was the list of things for him to do today. He only had to rake near the rest rooms and empty the garbage around the park. Though he wasn't scheduled to do any work with Mordecai which was odd he had been teaming them up on most chores until today.

"Um Benson why am I working alone and not with Mordecai, I always work with Mordecai." He asked this lifting his head up to look at Benson who had his arms crossed. Rigby tilted his head as in question as to what Benson had been thinking when making up the schedule for him and Mordecai. Benson huffed and put his hand to his forehead shaking it making the balls inside his head move.

"Something is going on between you two I know it I put things together this morning, now I'm not one hundred percent sure what it is, but I think it would be best to keep you two separate for the time being." He took his hand off of his head to see that Rigby had started to tear up. He sighed he didn't sign up to be a counselor but it looked like he might have to be today. He put a hand out on Rigby's head and ruffled it a little he knew that Rigby wasn't a kid, but it was the only thing he knew to do right then. "Rigby do you need to talk?" He asked concerned he knew that Rigby didn't like talking about his issues but he just wanted to help him. Rigby didn't say anything to start with and Benson took his hand off of Rigby's head and then down. "Rigby I know I'm your boss but come on talk to me, you may be a slacker but I know you're a person too, I'm worried about you." He said looking up and right at Rigby staring the raccoon in the eyes.

Rigby looked away embarrassed and then back at Benson. ".. I don't know just things are going on.. bad things Benson, yeah but I better go and start my chores.. thanks though Benson." He turned and left Benson tears in his eyes once more he just needed to go focus on other things. He thought he could get passed this crying just at the thought of the blue jay. He still needed to take more time to fully heal, thankfully he had time to think. He could focus on his movie time with Jeremy and Chad, he just needed to get to the shed and get started. He might as well do all the work being Benson cut it down for him. He sighed reaching the shed and leaning on it. "… What am I supposed to say when Benson asks me things like that.. I can't just tell him.." He sighed and slowly sat down against the wooden shed. He looked up at the sky, at least the weather looked like it wouldn't be too bad for the day. "I just need to wipe off my eyes, lift my head up.. and know those who matter will love me the best they can.. even if this is all just a drag.." He spoke to himself standing up and trying to look tough. He wiped his eyes off going to the shed and opening it looking around in it, it was quite a mess.

"Rigby.. I love you." A voice sounded from the corner, it sounded like Mordecai, Rigby squinted and looked into the corner of the dark shed no light peering in. He shook his head and the darkness was suddenly filled with light. He could see everything, and Mordecai hadn't been in the shed. He moved around the shed, and headed to the corner before he heard a creek outside. "You will never have me!" He turned as the shed door slammed shut and a click sounded through his wooden surroundings. He knew the familiar click of the lock, he ran to the door and started pounding on it, it wasn't budging one bit. He growled closing his eyes and slamming his shoulder into the door. Thud, and Rigby was on the ground outside of the shed. He opened his eyes and looked around, the shed doors were wide open and no one was around. The inside of the shed was once again dark, naturally. "..Wh-what the H…" He muttered to himself, was he starting to lose his mind? He sighed and went inside grabbing the rake and a roll of garbage bags. He should just get working things couldn't get any worse then they were seeming.

_Maybe if I work I won't see him.. or think about him.. I wish I could just go to the movies already.._ with his final thoughts he left the shed and went to work.


	7. The movies

**Chapter 7: The Movies**

Rigby groaned as sweat dripped off of his forehead and down through his fur. He threw the rake and last few garbage bags into the shed before collapsing under the hot sun his stomach moving up and down as he laid still. "Ugh, so hot.." Rigby sat up and took in a few more deep breathes his skin starting to cool down some from just relaxing. He at least had gotten his mind off of Mordecai. He slowly got up and then a striking pain hit him in the back of the head, followed by snickering. Rigby looked behind him to see Muscle man laughing at him after hitting him in the back of the head with a soda can. "Dude what the heck! What was that for?!" Rigby asked furious at the zombie and his ghostly friend. Muscle man couldn't even stop laughing long enough to talk, before Rigby walked over to him and glared at him. "Dude!" He crossed his arms before he glanced at the Soda in Muscle man's hand he quickly moved his paws and stole the one Muscle Man had and turned walking away and drinking some of it before letting out a soft burp. "Respect the coon dude." He said walking away from the zombie and ghost in a cocky manner, jerks throwing a soda can at him.

"That's uncool bro! Give me back my soda man!" Muscle man called after Rigby chasing behind him HFG right behind him. As he got closer to Rigby he tried to grab the can out of his hand but failed miserably. "Give it Rigby." He complained to the small raccoon.

"No dude you threw one at me go drink that one." He said turning around and putting the soda on the ground before starting to smack his chest in a figure eight pattern before starting to smack Muscle man's chest.

"Dude get off ugh, fine!" Muscle man gave up and went back to the soda he had thrown at Rigby opening it and being showered with soda from the can. He started thrashing about making squealing noises before running off somewhere HFG right behind him. Rigby couldn't help but laugh some bending over and picking up the soda and taking another drink from it before turning back towards the shed. He had forgotten to lock it back up, man that would get him fired that was for sure. He headed back over towards the shed closing the door and locking it up before heading back towards the house. It was about six he had two hours before he had to get going to the movie with Jeremy and Chad. As he walked down the path he could see C.J. and Thomas not to far away rolling around on the ground with each other most likely play wrestling or something. He sighed, at least they looked really happy he then heard a small ping and got his phone looking at it. It was a text message from a unknown number. He sighed before opening the text and reading it.

_Hey Rigby this is Eileen, Mordecai gave me your number, so yeah I was wondering how are you doing? _ Rigby growled, really Mordecai gave his number to Eileen you had to be kidding him. He rolled his eyes before slamming his phone shut and speeding up to the house. He was still sweating from the heat and now even more from anger due to the fact Mordecai had given his number out to Eileen. As he got closer to the house he saw that the cart was still missing, he hadn't been that long thankfully in his walk to the house. He quickly walked up the stairs and pushed the door open entering the much cooler house.

"OOOH heck yeah." He said walking over to the couch and collapsing onto it. He felt the heat slowly leaving his body and being replaced by a nice chill. He took in deep breathes letting the cool air circulate through his lungs. As soon as he was chilled he quickly got up and went up the stairs and to the bathroom. He grinned as he pushed the door open it was really quiet in the house, so he didn't have to worry about anyone needing the bathroom. He walked over to the bath tub turning on the cold water. He then moved over to the counter putting his cell phone and few other odds and ends he had with him on to it. He then grabbed a towel and stretched it out a few times making it fluffier for when he was ready to dry off. He jumped in the shower and quickly cleaned himself off before getting back out and drying off wrapping the towel around himself for a few seconds and then finished drying himself off. He shivered a little from now being cold but he felt a lot better then he did when he was outside. He looked around then grabbed his things after brushing his teeth. He now was ready for the movies, and with a little time to spare it had just hit seven when he was finally ready. He grinned looking at himself in the mirror, he was smashing, it was odd Mordecai didn't fall in love with him. He sighed then his ears perked up at the sound of the front door closing. _You know its weird we don't have people breaking in all the time I don't think anyone closes the doors around here_ He shook his head and started out the bathroom door and slowly creeped down the stairs. As he got down far enough that he could see anything he could see Mordecai laying on the couch. He swallowed hard and then looked up the stairs; he might as well just head out then and avoid Mordecai as much as he could. Though he knew that it might be hard to do if the blue jay was just lying on the couch.

"Dudddeeeee date with Margaret da-da-da-date ooooooh!" Mordecai chanted to himself glad that things were finally going his way even though things were rough with Don earlier he got to go on a date with Margaret to the movies at eight, what movie he didn't really know though. He sat up on the couch and did a couple fist pumps before standing up and putting his hands on his hips. He still hadn't seen Rigby all day, the raccoon had disappeared early that morning, and he was actually a little worried about him not knowing if he was feeding himself or anything. He then heard his own stomach growl, he looked to the kitchen. "Better grab some eats before my daaattteeee." He said with a grin walking towards the Kitchen to make himself something to eat.

"D-Date with Margaret?" Rigby muttered to himself under his breathe, great just what he needed to hear, not only was Mordecai not with him, but he was with Margaret. He growled as Mordecai walked into the kitchen smashing his fist against the railing. He quickly retracted his hand shaking it some as pain now ran through it. He gulped thinking Mordecai might have heard him, he kept quiet to listen to see if he was coming back out, he was on edge until he heard the fridge open. He took this as a chance to leave the house walking down the stairs and getting to the door as soon as he grabbed the handle he heard his name.

"Rigby, dude where have you been.. I haven't seen you all day.." Mordecai asked leaving the kitchen with a sandwich in hand, he was a master at making them at this point. He walked closer to Rigby as the raccoon turned around to face him they were only a little bit apart from each other. Rigby wouldn't look at Mordecai's face, which made Mordecai a little upset, but the last thing he wanted to do is blow up at Rigby. They just stood there in silence Mordecai couldn't help but fidget a little not knowing what exactly to say Rigby. He knew he had been the one to stop him, but he expected a response anything from Rigby. He couldn't just let them stand there in silence, he had to do something say something to show he still cared about Rigby. Mordecai took a deep breathe before handing Rigby the sandwich he made. "I'm Sorry Rigby.." This is all he knew to do, and now he didn't know what else to do. Rigby just stood there froze as he held the sandwich that Mordecai gave him. "I-I better go get around.." With this he turned and walked back to the Kitchen leaving Rigby with the sandwich.

Rigby gulped.. "I'm sorry too Mordecai.." He turned and opened the door walking down the stairs and then looking at the sandwich. _He does care about me… I don't understand him._ Rigby took a small bite out of the sandwich and smiled. The blue-jay always had a way with sandwiches, it was something he never could understand. He decided it was time to start heading for the movie theater he planned on walking so he could leave Mordecai the cart.

Mordecai placed his hands on the table closing his eyes tight. As he heard the door close he smashed his fists onto the table. "Why couldn't I say anything.. why does everything get so confusing around Rigby any more…" He opened his eyes and leaned off of the table looking out towards the living room. _I just need to get ready.._ He wasn't sure where Rigby was off too, but he just hoped tat the small raccoon would be alright. The blue-jay made himself another sandwich and chowed it down before brushing his teeth and combing his feathers. It didn't take him too long to get around being he didn't have to shower like Rigby did. He looked around his and Rigby's room before opening the door to head downstairs.

"Mordecai, where are you going at this late of an hour chap?" A cheerful and familiar voice filled the blue-jays ears, he turned to see the one and only lollipop man. Pops got closer to him and put his hands on his own hips staring at Mordecai like he had done something wrong.

"Uh, I'm going out to see a movie tonight.." As soon as Mordecai finished his sentence Pops jumped in with another question.

"With Rigby?" Pop's was hopeful that Mordecai and Rigby had solved things and had gone back to at least being friends. Pops hadn't really noticed Rigby sleeping downstairs for the past few days; of course Pop's wasn't too observant anyways. He followed Mordecai as the blue-jay started down the stairs.

"No, I'm going to see a movie with Margaret.. She asked me to go.." He was lying but he was pretty sure Pops would be mad if he said he asked her to go. He heard a saddened sigh behind him, he knew that Pops had gotten pretty involved in the situation because of Rigby going around and asking about stuff, plus Pops was always worried about everyone anyways. Mordecai got to the last step on the stairs and looked back up at Pops. "Rigby is still upset, with me." He said plainly he knew that Pop's probably didn't need to know that but he just wanted to have someone on his side. He didn't really think Pop's would be on his side but he might as well give it a shot.

"Well, I understand him still being upset with you.. but he should be working on getting over it by now.. you weren't truly un-suave with him." Pops was speaking the truth Mordecai wasn't really mean to Rigby when he turned him down other then being blunt. Pops patted the blue-jay on the shoulder before speaking once more. "Everything will work out Mordecai.. just stay true to your heart.. the real one." Pops put his hand on where Mordecai's heart was and then did his gaily laugh before heading to the kitchen leaving Mordecai once again alone with his thoughts.

_My true heart… what does that even mean.. God that lollipop man is weird. _ Mordecai shook his head as the thought passed through it. He turned back towards the door before looking at the time, he only had half a hour to go and get Margaret. He opened the door and jogged down the stairs getting into the cart and turning it on. As he got the cart running he turned the radio on, a sappy love song came on, singing about perfect disasters. He sighed, Rigby always was a disaster wrecking things and blowing things up, he was also very perfect in many ways as well. Rigby was always sweet always caring, and always playful, even if sometimes he was a turd Mordecai still loved him.. like a brother? _I only love him.. as a brother don't I? _ Mordecai was even starting to doubt himself at this point, did he actually have feelings for Rigby? He pulled the cart around and then started down the path speeding of course; he didn't want to be late to picking up Margaret. As he barreled down the path he thought about Rigby more and more, how upset Rigby might be at him for the whole situation. He didn't feel like he was completely in the wrong, he didn't even yell at Rigby or anything. He sighed turning out of the park and heading towards Margaret's. _Will he ever forgive me? Will we ever be able to talk again?_ He couldn't tear up not when driving he had to focus he wasn't allowed to wreck, Benson would fire him. As he got closer to Margaret's apartment he got himself back under control thinking simply of her and no one else. As he slowed in front of her house he saw the red robin walking out in a bright blue dress, nothing too fancy but still not her casual work ware. Mordecai stopped in front of her and smiled. "Hello my lady, please enter the carriage to happiness." He spoke even though he knew he sounded really corny. Margaret laughed before getting into the cart beside him and putting on the seatbelt.

"Hehe, well of too happiness then Mordecai." She said faking a laugh before she pulled out her cell phone and started to text one of her friends. It was pretty obvious that she wasn't that interested in talking to Mordecai. She just was going with him because of him doing her a favor and kicking out the tiger, if she had done it personally she could have been fired.

Mordecai sighed and started the cart checking behind him before pulling back into the road and heading towards the movie theater. He glanced towards Margaret for a second and gulped not sure what to say. He put his eyes back onto the dark pavement, his mind wandering, searching for something to say to Margaret, if he wanted a chance with her he really needed to get up the courage to actually talk to her. "So uh, Margaret, what movie are we seeing?" Mordecai grimaced he hadn't even asked what movie they were seeing when they first made plans. He just hoped it wasn't some chick flick, he could never get interested in them.

"Oh well I would like to see Diary of John pretty bad, its this awesome flick that just came to our theater." She said looking away from her phone, she was actually interested in seeing the film, her newest date wasn't too enthused with chick flicks so Mordecai would be a good way to get free tickets free food and a free ride. She guessed everything was going her way. She heard her phone go off and went back to looking at it starting to text with one of her friends again.

Mordecai sighed, really a chick flick, just what he didn't want he absolutely hated chick flicks, the only one he had ever seen was with Rigby and that was at the house. Rigby begged him to watch, saying it was really a good movie, by the end of it both of them had fallen asleep. He laughed a little to himself it really was funny that they both fell asleep watching that movie, he really couldn't remember anything from it other then them waking up after basically falling asleep on each other. As he laughed he could see Margaret looking at him out of the corner of his eyes. He looked over at her and smiled. "Sorry was just thinking of something no need to worry." He looked back at the road as the theater was finally coming into sight, thankfully Margaret didn't live too far away from it.

"Oh, well what were you thinking about?" Margaret asked putting her cell phone away in her purse. She knew she couldn't text in the movies, because that would be plainly rude.

"I was just thinking about Rigby and me a while back watching a movie, nothing too important." He said rubbing the back of his head as he pulled into a parking spot and stopped the cart, turning off the ignition and then taking the key out. Margaret huffed as she got out of the cart, looking back at Mordecai.

"Why would you be thinking about him, he is just a stupid raccoon?" She spoke out as if venom was leaking from her mouth before she walked towards the movie counter waiting for Mordecai. The blue-jay held back the urge to say something to Margaret as she called him a stupid raccoon, yeah maybe Rigby wasn't the smartest but he was Mordecai's best friend and he didn't like people talking trash about him. He clenched his fists as he walked up towards the ticket counter along side Margaret looking at the man giving out the tickets. He looked kind of bored, Mordecai read his name tag, Sean was his name, not too important but still interesting.

"Excuse me Sean, I would like two tickets for Diary of John." Mordecai said calmly unclenching his fists so he could grab the money to give to him. The cashier gave out the two tickets too Mordecai and Margaret and smiled.

"Don't worry about it guys, I got it last two tickets anyways." Sean waved the two to go into the movie theater as he sat back down on the stool and started to mess with his phone. Mordecai shrugged and took the two tickets giving one to Margaret.

"Thanks dude." He turned and then started towards the inner theater opening the door for Margaret. She walked through and nodded to him before he followed in close behind her.

"Dude, dude, you gotta check this out!" A brown possum was jumping up and down by one of the arcade games in the corner of the theater with, a raccoon and ostrich. "Rigby is totally going to beat the high score!" Rigby's name being mentioned caught Mordecai by surprise as he glanced over to see Rigby, Chad and Jeremy all hanging out around the arcade section.

"Uh, so Margaret what do you want?" He asked looking back at the red robin that was standing not to far away from him at the concession stand. He walked up beside her and then looked at the snacks and sodas, for some reason none of it seemed like anything he would want.

Margaret looked over towards Mordecai then smiled. "I just want the chocolate raisins and maybe a small pink lemonade?" She said to both Mordecai and the cashier, who quickly went about getting them for her. Mordecai grabbed more money from his wallet and placed it in the red robin's hand. She quickly went to the register to use Mordecai's money.

Mordecai smiled and then looked over his shoulder at Rigby and the other two as they made quite a ruckus. He then looked at the clock he still had about ten minutes before the movie was going to be viewing. He looked back towards Margaret as she walked back with the soda and raisins, handing the soda to Mordecai. "Um, do you want me to hold this?" Mordecai asked confused, looking the red robin in the eyes.

"No, I don't duh, of course I do Mordecai!" She said rolling her eyes as she pulled her phone out and started to text somebody with it. Mordecai shook his head looking back over to Jeremy and Rigby, being Chad had gone somewhere. He glared as he saw Jeremy's hand on Rigby's shoulder.

Rigby looked back at Jeremy as he finally finished his game, getting the high score, it was odd for him to do good at a game but today must had been his lucky day. He smiled up at the ostrich before he noticed that Jeremy's hand was on his shoulder. He laughed awkwardly moving his paw up and moving it before standing up off of the seat to the game. "Dude, I kicked that games score in the face!" Rigby cheered high-fiving Jeremy, before noticing Mordecai was there. He gulped looking back at Jeremy and smiled awkwardly, making Jeremy look behind him at Mordecai.

Jeremy glared daggers into Mordecai's eyes, starting to walk towards the blue-jay before being grabbed by two small hands. "Let go guys! I just want to talk to him." Chad had thankfully came back at the right time to grab onto one of Jeremy's hands to hold him back. Rigby had his hands clasped hard around one of Jeremy's trying to pull on him to stop.

"Dude don't do that, that won't solve anything I didn't tell you everything for you to go and hurt Mordecai." Rigby complained trying to stop Jeremy, who finally stopped pulling the two. Rigby looked up at Jeremy as he turned back to face him and Chad he looked a little mad but at the same time he seemed apologetic. Rigby punched Jeremy in the gut and then laughed. "Don't do that dude, you know I don't want you involved." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Rigby.. I'm just so angry, I mean seriously you two are meant for each other why doesn't he see that?" He said looking over towards Chad then back at Rigby. Chad nodded at the fact, the two were definitely so alike that they could easily be dating. This made Rigby blush, and he turned away from the two.

"Okay guys lets just go get our seats, B6 B7 and B8." Chad spoke full of cheer trying to get the subject of the matter changed. He looked at his I-pad and then sent a text to Jeremy asking him to confirm the seats. His I-pad dinged with a response. "Alright, Rigby ready?" He asked looking over at the Raccoon. Rigby nodded and turned towards the two his gaze going past them and onto the blue-jay he smiled awkwardly and then looked at his ticket. "Well let's go Rigby." Chad said grabbing the raccoons paw and starting towards the room they were going for the viewing. It wasn't that far from where they had been standing, and thankfully Jeremy had snuck in some snack foods so they didn't even have to spend any money for concessions. As Rigby and Chad entered the room they looked behind them for Jeremy. Jeremy was right behind the two putting his I-pad away as they entered the dark room. It didn't take long before the three of them found their seats and moved into them. They all got comfortable and ready for the movie to start mostly Jeremy putting his feet up and grabbing Chad's hand, leaving Rigby to just chill in seat B8 looking at the screen.

Mordecai gulped as he saw the three enter the room that the Diary of John was playing in. That meant he would have to be in the same room as the other three. He looked over to Margaret and then down to his ticket, seat B9, he was almost on the end of the seats, so he would hopefully not sit near anyone. "So Margaret you ready to get in there?" Mordecai looked back over to the room as it closed behind Jeremy. He felt a feathered hand clasp around his and looked over at Margaret who was already pulling him towards the room.

"I've just been dying to watch this movie!" She said with a wide smile as the two pushed into the theater they could see it was packed, Margaret quickly pulled them down to their seats and saw Rigby right next to where the two were going to sit. She rolled her eyes, now she had to smell that disgusting trash rat. She let Mordecai in and then sat beside him looking at the screen. "It's going to be awesome!" She said opening her box of chocolate covered raisins and popping a few into her mouth.

Mordecai sat in his seat and looked down, he had to have the seat by Rigby of course. As the ticket taker came down the sides of the seats Margaret handed her and Mordecai's tickets to him, Rigby reached over Mordecai and handed him Jeremy's, Chad's and his own tickets to the man. Mordecai looked over towards Rigby as he sat back down in the seat; he could hardly see the raccoon but knew he was looking back at him. Mordecai jumped a little as a lion roared on the credits for the movie. He turned and faced the screen again as the movie actually started. He felt a small gurgle in his stomach, he actually was a bit snacky. He poked Margaret and softly and whispered into her ear. "Can I have some of those raisins?" Mordecai did pay for them after all the least she could do is share them with him.

"Dude if you wanted some you should have got some too." She whispered back before looking back at the movie, who did Mordecai think she was? Some loser who liked to share, no if he wanted some he should of gotten some before going into the movie.

Mordecai sighed and then leaned back in his seat, great now he was snackless, that was until he felt a small furred hand poke his side. His eyes widened and he looked over into the darkness he then heard a small voice in his ear.

"H-Hey Mordecai I got some gummy worms if you want them." Rigby heard Margaret speak to Mordecai and tell him to get his own. This infuriated Rigby but he couldn't really do anything other then give Mordecai some of the snacks Jeremy had brought for the three. He moved his hand over the seat barrier and reached for Mordecai's hand. Once he found it he moved his free hand up until he found the blue-jays wrist. He placed the gummy worms in Mordecai's hand and then let go of him not needing to know where his hand was any more. _.. I just touched him.. he is so soft.. why can't I do that all the time?_ As Rigby retracted his hand from Mordecai this is all he could think, Mordecai's body was so soft his feathers so amazingly smooth to the touch.

Mordecai blushed as he felt Rigby's gentle touch on his wrist, the small furred hands holding onto him, it sent flutters through him, something lit inside of him as the hand left his and gummy worms were laid into his palm. He closed his hand and then looked over towards Rigby and leaned in moving his beak near where he believed Rigby to be. As he felt the heat coming off of the raccoon he felt a feathered hand grab his free hand making him jump back into realization straightening up and looking at the movie. He started to snack on the gummy worms however, they were warm, a little gross and all but it reminded him of who gave them to him. _Follow my heart huh, my true heart? I think it may have just found its rightful path. _

Rigby could hardly breathe his heart beating as he saw Mordecai leaning towards him only to be stopped by Margaret. He gritted his teeth and glared daggers through the darkness at the robin, her hand wrapping around Mordecai's. Rigby sighed and popped a gummy worm into his mouth and started to snack on it. He could hardly wait for the movie to get over he wanted to go back to the house and be alone with Mordecai so Margaret couldn't interrupt anything. Though, he felt as if maybe Mordecai actually felt love for him now he wasn't one hundred percent sure but, if Mordecai was leaning in to kiss him he probably had feelings for him now. Rigby gulped, he had been avoiding Mordecai all this time and he may have had feelings for him the whole time?! _Am I stupid or.. did something just happen?_ Rigby looked back over towards Mordecai who had mostly started focusing on the movie, the facial features of the blue-jay seemed to light up in the darkness. He knew it was because he was being illuminated slightly from the movie but Rigby was in a romantic state right then and there. He wanted to reach out and grab the blue-jay and pull him into a kiss but he didn't know if to do that. He grinned and then reached over the seat grabbing Mordecai's arm and pulling him down placing a kiss on the blue-jays cheek. He then moved away and blushed bright red looking away from Mordecai.

Mordecai felt warm lips place themselves on his cheek, adding to the heat on his already blushing skin. As the lips left his cheek he looked down towards where Rigby was and smiled some then looked back at the movie, he knew that he was starting to get feelings for Rigby and that the little raccoon wasn't just after him for money, he was after him for him. He sighed he couldn't believe he didn't see how much he loved Rigby when the raccoon first asked him to go out with him. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure if he wanted to be with Rigby romantically, yet he knew that he was building feelings for the raccoon but he wanted to think on it and not act right away.

Chad had been watching the movies until he caught Rigby move a little he glanced over at the raccoon kissing Mordecai on the cheek. He smiled some to himself, and then elbowed Jeremy some to have him look over. He forgot that the ostrich wouldn't actually be able to see anything in the darkness. "Babe, Rigby just kissed Mordecai on the cheek.. and he isn't flipping out what's that mean?" He looked over at Jeremy who shrugged his shoulders just as stumped as Chad, he thought Mordecai wasn't that way and that's why he denied Rigby, and then bam the two are kissing? Well Rigby was kissing Mordecai and he wasn't getting mad or anything. Chad glanced back towards the movie, it hadn't even gotten halfway through and the gang was already doing odd things. He smiled good odd things though.

Two hours had passed and the movie had finally finished, Mordecai was almost ready to pass out, after the eventful start to it things had gone mostly silent and they had basically just sat and watched the movie. As the credits scrolled up into the ceiling Mordecai stood up and looked over at Margaret helping her up with his hand, he feathered hands didn't seem like they were meant to be inside of his grasp but, he was with her right then and there anyways. He started to leave beside Margaret who was seeming content at the movie, the lights were on and he could actually see again thankfully. "So, did you like it?" He asked Margaret raising an eyebrow as they walked through the door behind a few others.

"Oh heck yeah it was awesome, thanks for taking me, um I hate to be a drag but my boyfriend is here to pick me up and take me back to his place, so um yeah! I'll talk to you later Mordecai?" She said with a peppy smile as she continued ahead of him letting go of his hand. She turned and looked at Mordecai when he stopped, not understanding why the blue-jay stopped. "Mordecai?" She asked looking at him like he was embarrassing her.

Mordecai sighed as he stopped and then looked up at Margaret. "Alright it was fun, have fun with your boyfriend Margaret." As he finished his sentence the red robin left out of the theater leaving him to himself. He sighed and walked towards the doors before thinking. _Rigby walked here, I might as well give him a ride back. _

Rigby stretched as he stood up from watching the movie glancing over as Mordecai and Margaret walked out of the room, he then looked over towards Jeremy who had picked Chad up cradle style as the opossum had fallen asleep while watching the movie. Rigby laughed some to himself it was cute how caring Jeremy was with Chad. He left the isle as the room cleared and let Jeremy and Chad out in front of him. "So did he like the movie?" He asked walking behind the white avian; a small little snore escaped the opossum as they walked.

"I guess so I dunno I'll probably hear all about it tomorrow. Most likely through a text as soon as he wakes up I'm sure." Jeremy ran one of his feathers along one of Chad's cheek. He then pushed open the door with his back holding it open for Rigby. He looked over and saw Mordecai standing all alone then looked down at Rigby bending down and kissing him on the forehead. "Hey, Mordo's alone dude better go see if he will drive you home, text me tomorrow alright?" He said standing back up and brushing his feathers through Chads hair.

Mordecai had been watching for Rigby to come out of the room and once the little raccoon did he froze up, he wanted to go over and talk to him, but he felt awkward now. Now that everyone could see him and Rigby, he just stood there staring at the raccoon trying to figure out what to do next. He continued to stare dumbfounded until he saw Jeremy kiss Rigby on the forehead. Mordecai glared and crossed his arms, he was going to say something, but in public? No, he couldn't and Chad was in Jeremy's arms he couldn't hurt the innocent opossum, but he wasn't going to continue to let that ostrich touch Rigby, even if it wasn't romantic, no guy was allowed to be near Rigby any more, he was so jealous that someone could do that to him, even though he still didn't feel like he could.

Rigby looked over towards Mordecai after he was kissed, blushing a bit then smiling. "Alright I'll catch you guys later then." As he finished speaking he started towards Mordecai and then stopped a few feet away from him smiling and looking around. He didn't know whether or not to just ask right away or to wait and see if he offered. "Hey Mordecai can you give me a ride home?"

"Rigby do you need a ride?" The two spoke at the same exact time, making them both laugh awkwardly between each other. Mordecai rubbed the back of his head and then cleared his throat. "Come on dude, ill drive you back to the house." He said motioning for Rigby to follow behind him, he didn't feel so awkward now, but at the same time he didn't want to do anything gay out in public, he was just offering his best bud a ride home. _.. This gay.. thing its hard to come to terms, but I do love this bloody raccoon._ Mordecai was still a little in denial, but with what happened at the begging of the movie and then Margaret ditching him, he knew where his heart was going to fall. He got to the door with Rigby right behind him he opened the door for the raccoon and followed behind him. As they reached the cart Rigby sat and looked over at the blue-jay.

"Dude, thanks for the lift it woulda been killer to go home on foot this late." Mordecai sat in beside him and started the cart, and then nodded. Rigby watched the sidewalk pass as they started moving forward; soon they were out of the spot by the theater. Rigby looked over at Mordecai who was mostly focused on driving; he placed on of his paws on the blue-jays legs and then looked ahead of them.

"Dude, I wouldn't let you walk this late at night, even if we were fighting." Mordecai placed one of his feathered hands on the brown furred paw on his leg. He wrapped his feathers around it and held tight onto it.

They drove the rest of the way to the house like this going up into the house and going their separate ways, Rigby knew that things were getting better, but Mordecai hadn't popped the question, and plus he wanted to be alone for one more night before going up to be with Mordecai. Mordecai on the other hand was saddened they went their separate ways but knew that he still had to come to terms with his feelings but for now, he knew he did love Rigby.


	8. Only men have these issues

**Chapter 8: Only men have these issues**

As Rigby laid down on the couch, he fist pumped the air, his tail curling in circles as excitement ran through his small body. The brown raccoon let out a smallish purring noise from his mouth before sitting up and looking around; he was all alone at this point. He took a calm breathe and then looked down at his body letting out a soft cooing noise. He moved one of his paws down his chest blushing and giggling a little from the sensation of his own hand on his chest. He didn't get too much time to actually do these kinds of things, so this was definitely something he was going to enjoy. He moved his brown furred paw down to his sensitive crotch, his fingers softly rubbing against it. "Mhhmmphhh… ohhh.." Rigby moaned out softly closing his eyes some, wrapping his fingers around his dick. _Oh, god what if Mordecai was touching me?_ The thought of Mordecai's feathered hand around his cock made his dick throb and harden a little more. He started to slowly pump away at his dick as it continued to get harder. As he started to masturbate, he closed his eyes and let his mind take over.

"R-Rigby does that feel good?" Mordecai's voice pierced Rigby's ears as he opened his eyes back up, Mordecai's hand having taken place of his own as the blue-jay started to stroke the raccoons cock. Rigby let out a soft moan, his cheeks warming up, his breathe coming out with a slight fog. The blue-jays feathers felt so smooth against his pale skinned member. Mordecai's hand continued to pump away at Rigby's man-hood, squeezing a little harder as he did so.

"O-oh.. Mordecai.." Rigby moaned out closing his eyes all the way; he started to bite his lip as the feathers continued to rub along his dick. He could hardly keep from screaming out the blue-jays name; just the feeling of his feathered hand running up and down on him made it feel like he had to explode right then and there. He moved one of his hands to the side of the couch, grasping at the cushion and moaning out once more. He opened his eyes as he felt a soft poke at his lower half, seeing Mordecai's free hand poking at him below his tail. "D-Dudee." He moaned out softly and then closed his eyes again laying his head back into the couch slowly melting into it.

"Are you enjoying this Rigby?" Mordecai asked as he slipped one of his fingers inside of the raccoon's hole, softly rubbing inside of it. His other hand continued to vigorously pump away at Rigby's member. The blue-jay's hands knew exactly what to do to pleasure the small raccoon, making sure that every single movement he did brought the most pleasure to Rigby. Mordecai smiled and leaned forward kissing the raccoon on the head, his finger pressing deeper into the raccoon as he did so. This made Rigby moan out softly against Mordecai's chest.

Rigby continued to moan as Mordecai continued to pump away at his groin and finger him; all of this pleasure made his body seem to go into a melting state. His body warmed up as he felt his climax coming closer and closer. His eyes shot open as his seed covered his chest making him breathe out heavy. He continued to breathe heavily letting his hand ride out his climax… it felt extra strong that night.

As he finished, he looked around to make sure no one else was around. "O-oh.. dude.. that was amazing.." He said, leaning up and taking a deep breath. He needed to clean himself off before anyone noticed what he had just done. He looked up at the stairs as he heard a creak on them noticing Mordecai standing there looking down at him. "I.. Mordecai.. what are you doing?!" He asked hoping that the blue jay had not seen anything. His face was bright red and his stomach was covered with evidence of what had just happened, but hopefully Mordecai wouldn't be able to see it.

Mordecai stopped as he heard Rigby speak and then raised an eyebrow wondering what was so wonderful. He turned and looked as the raccoon rose some from the couch and looked around. He smiled and planned on going back up the stairs, thinking that Rigby might need some alone time, but as he started to move his foot the floor creaked. He then heard Rigby's voice and blood ran up to his face, a small blush forming. "U-uh Dude.. I was coming down for a drink, what.. what are you doing?" He asked trying to regain his composure as he slowly started down the stairs.

Rigby blushed heavy as he heard Mordecai's words. What would he even say? He couldn't just tell him he was masturbating, to him none the less. He moved a blanket over top of him and then sighed. "I was trying to sleep until you gave me a heart attack." He spoke in a very annoyed tone, hoping that Mordecai would actually believe him. He didn't know that Mordecai knew what had happened. He watched as Mordecai came the rest of the way down the steps and then stood behind him looking down at him over the couch.

"Uh-huh.. Well I'm going to get my drink of water and then go to sleep.. you going to come back to the room?" He asked, a slight sense of hopefulness in his voice.

"N-No dude, not tonight!" Rigby exclaimed throwing a pillow at Mordecai and then laying back down on his side keeping the blanket covering him. He watched as Mordecai pick up the pillow and threw it in a chair beside him before heading into the kitchen. _… god that was way to close.. what would he think if he saw what I was doing? _ He blushed at the thought; it was scary but also a little exciting to think of the reactions Mordecai could have had.

As Mordecai got into the kitchen he grabbed himself a glass of water, wondering why Rigby still didn't want to sleep upstairs with him. It bothered him a bit. He really wanted Rigby up on his trampoline, so maybe they could actually talk about things; he felt awkward talking downstairs being pop's could walk down at any time. He took a sip from his glass and then turned and walked back into the living room. " Dude stop being a baby and come back to our room, its not the same without you." Mordecai said rubbing the back of his head with his free hand, a bright blush coming to his face as he spoke.

Rigby let out a soft chuu as he heard the words Mordecai spoke. "Dude you mean it.. I mean.. you know with me.. liking you, isn't it odd?" He asked blushing even more. His face was a bright cherry at this point; the red could even be seen through his fur. He sat back up and looked at Mordecai, still covering the mess that was on his chest from the

blue-jay's view. _ I did do what I wanted to do… I guess it wouldn't hurt._ He thought as he looked at Mordecai. It would be nice to sleep in on his trampoline, his hard and bouncy trampoline.

Mordecai grinned and the nodded. "Dude, so what if you like me, your still my bro.. and I might even like you some." He said the last bits under his breathe as he outstretched his arm for the raccoon to grab, so he could carry him up stairs. He placed down his cup on the dresser near him before he grabbed Rigby and lifted him out of the blanket putting him in a cradle like hold before feeling something sticky on his stomach. He blushed and looked down noticing a small mess on the raccoon's chest. "D-dude.. what's that?" Mordecai asked trying to act as if he didn't know. He could hear an odd noise escape Rigby's mouth.

Rigby cleared his throat trying to speak before looking down; now he had no way to escape the embarrassing scene. Why did he let Mordecai carry him? He blushed brighter under his fur, thinking hard on what he could say. "I-I drooled, that's all dude. I can walk you know.. if you want to let me down." He said moving his tail through his legs and on top of the messy spot on his tummy. He wiggled a bit in Mordecai's arms even though the blue-jay kept a hold of him and headed up the stairs.

Mordecai laughed some as he headed up the stairs. "Sure drool, that's what that is.. whateves dude, I'll let you down when we get upstairs so you can clean yourself off, then you better come sleep on your trampoline dude." Mordecai continued up the stairs as he heard Rigby agree to his terms, once he finally reached the last step he leaned down placing Rigby on the ground. As the raccoon ran off, he turned and went into their room pushing the door open and going over to his own bed jumping into it and lying down. He wrapped his arms around one of his pillows hugging it against him. He rubbed his face against it some; he really didn't know why he thought of it, but the pillow kind of reminded him of Rigby, small and soft. He knew he hadn't an idea of how he felt towards Rigby yet fully, but he knew he may like the silly raccoon. He laid his head down on the pillow as he held onto it, closing his eyes and breathing out softly.

The air in their room was cool, a small breeze coming in from the cracked window. The room was silent even though the sound of running water came through the walls. Mordecai felt a odd calm set over him. His worries seemed to have rushed away when he opened up to himself that he may like the raccoon. He heard the door creak open and the soft pattering of the raccoon's feet against the floor. He continued to listen as he pretended to be asleep hearing the trampoline make a familiar squeak as Rigby laid down onto it. Mordecai smiled, opening his eyes up and looking over in the darkness to where Rigby's trampoline was. He listened to the raccoon's breathing.. things were finally getting back to the way he liked them; the soft, soothing tone of the raccoon's breathing and the quiet swooshing of the wind.

Rigby looked about the room, moving his hands onto the clothes underneath him moving them over him feeling a bit chilled from the cold atmosphere in the room. He glanced over at Mordecai seeing that the avian's eyes were open and looking at him. He stifled a

chuckle; it was as if Mordecai didn't realize he could see in the dark. He turned and laid on his side using some of the clothes as a small pillow looking right back at Mordecai. Rigby still felt a little upset over the situation but he still loved his best friend; Mordecai was his everything, it had been like that since they first left college. He really found the blue-jay good looking and then he started to get jealous when he started to hit on Margaret and other girls. He didn't like the robin one bit, she was always a jerk to Mordecai, but for some reason Mordecai still loved her. He couldn't help but try and split them up using solids to do so and always complaining about them hanging out. Rigby did feel a little bad for always putting ripples in Mordecai's and Margaret's relationship but, it was needed if he was going to move in and sweep Mordecai off of his feet. He sighed. He didn't really sweep Mordo off of his feet, but he did at least have him knowing that he liked him. He let out an awkward sigh looking right into Mordecai's eyes. "You still up Mordecai?"

Mordecai jumped a little as the silence was broken by the raccoon's voice. He laughed a little, laying on his back. "Yeah dude, why what's wrong?" He could tell simply by the tone of Rigby's voice that he had something on his mind. Mordecai expected it to be something to do with the whole love thing; he was kind of hoping it wasn't. He still wanted to just think over it.

Rigby continued to look over at Mordecai as he rolled onto his back. "I.. I was thinking, we have tomorrow off, do you want to do something?" He asked this awkwardly; normally he didn't need to ask these kinds of things. He just wanted to kind of go back to normal, or as normal as he could. He knew Mordecai was making a move towards him romantically but, he just wasn't sure he wanted to do that to Mordecai, to take him away from happiness and Margaret.

Mordecai smiled looking up at the darkness. He felt awkward being asked to hang out with his best bud. He laughed some and then put his hands out in front of him. "Yeahuh dude! That sounds aw-aw-awesome!" He waved his feathered hands a bit while saying awesome. He could hear Rigby chuckling over on the trampoline; he smiled some and put his hands across his chest just listening to the sudden silence after Rigby stopped laughing. "So what do you want to do tomorrow dude?" He asked looking back over at Rigby; the darkness still cloaking his sight of the small raccoon.

Rigby looked over at Mordecai as he asked him what to do tomorrow. "How about we go on an adventure down town?" He pulled his clothes over top of him and closed his eyes some. "Well if we are going to get around to adventuring tomorrow we might as well get some sleep." He let out a soft yawn putting his paw in front of his mouth to stiffen it. He made sure he was facing Mordecai as he closed his eyes, curling his tail up and holding onto it.

Mordecai grinned into the blackness surrounding him before nodding. "Sleep tight dude." He grabbed his pillow and held it against his chest. He closed his eyes and felt his body start to calm, it getting into the dormant stage before falling into the unconsciousness of sleep. He opened his eyes, the darkness around him fading as light filled the room,

butterflies flying around the room and Rigby's trampoline. He glanced down at Rigby's trampoline to see him still sleeping; he stood up and felt grass run through his feet. He looked down and the wooden floor had turned into a grassy field Rigby lying not far away from him in the grass. The butterflies landed on the raccoon's finger as he outstretched his hand. Mordecai smiled walking towards him. As he got closer Rigby turned to face him looking at Mordecai with the brightest smile. Mordecai reached out his hand grabbing a hold of Rigby's hand. He held tight onto it before blinking, he felt as if his body was sent through a tornado before he opened his eyes from blinking. He was standing beside a coffin, Rigby's body lying inside of it eyes closed and dressed in a tuxedo. Mordo held tight onto the raccoon's hand. "R-Rigby!?" He couldn't believe his eyes; Rigby was dead right in front of him. Just a few seconds ago he was lying in a field. He felt a cool metal hand on his shoulder; he turned to face Benson. He was wearing full black. Mordecai looked past him and into the pews seeing loads of their friends there. He didn't happen to see Margaret, and H.F.G.; though he didn't understand why they wouldn't be there.

"Mordecai I-I'm sorry for your loss; Rigby will be remembered, even if he was a slacker he was a great guy and a great friend. You were lucky Mordecai." Benson took his hand off of the blue jays shoulder, walking to the coffin and looking into it, his calm mean demeanor falling into one of pure sadness. "You were a great guy little raccoon…" He turned away and started back to the pews, not being able to say anything else.

Mordecai cleared his throat, his eyes begging to water. This seemed all too real; he looked around the room again and then jogged down the isle, running to the door and pushing it open. As the doors swung open he stepped out into complete nothingness, falling into a dark abyss. As he fell he put his hands outward trying to grab at anything he may fall past as he fell. He looked down to see buildings coming in to view; the speed of his decent became faster and faster the buildings getting closer and closer to him. "Holy s!" He yelled as he closed his eyes, moving his hands out to try to stop himself from falling all the way to the ground. He felt a small sting of pain as his body hit the side of a building, himself being stopped by some other force. He opened his eyes to see Rigby holding onto his hand from the top of one of the buildings trying to pull him up.

"M-Mordecai you Idiot! Get up here!" The raccoon yelled as he pulled on Mordecai's blue hands. He heaved trying his hardest to pull up the blue jay back onto the top of the building. As he gave one final pull Mordecai toppled over top of the building and on top of him. Rigby squirmed underneath Mordecai before hugging him tight. "D-Dude what were you thinking?! Why were you trying to jump off of the building!?" Rigby scolded from underneath the blue jay his arms still wrapped around him.

Mordecai gasped lifting himself off of Rigby some as the raccoon wrapped his arms around him. ".. W-What? I wasn't trying to do that Rigby." Mordecai said looking around as Rigby let go of him. What the heck was going on? Why were all of these things happening? He must have been in some kind of dream or something. He looked back down at Rigby who still had a look of concern on his face. "Dude, its okay I'm fine

now." He wanted to know what was going on. "Where are we? Why did I want to jump off the building?" He asked softly, standing up after Rigby had stopped hugging him.

"You said you couldn't stand living with yourself no more.. after something you did. You said you felt guilty." Rigby crossed his arms and then pointed into the blackness. "We are only a few hours away from the park dude; you should know where we are and why you did this. Have you really lost your mind?" Rigby asked raising his eyebrow, his eyes focused on Mordecai. As the two stood their staring at each other, Mordecai looking for the answer that Rigby wanted. A small crack sounded through the darkness. They both looked over towards the darkness. "Dude! Margaret what are you doing here?" Rigby exclaimed turning to face the darkness, another crack and a lighting strike.

Mordecai shoot up in his bed looking side to side then at Rigby as a small thunderstorm sounded out in the distance. He took a deep breathe, it was pretty early in the morning and everything seemed to finally be back to normal. He turned so his feet were dangling off of the bed, sweat running down his back and forehead. "D-dude.. what the frick was that?" He shook his head standing up and walking over through the darkness to Rigby's bed side, placing one of his hands on Rigby's side grasping it softly. ".. I don't want to lose you Rigby." Mordecai spoke softly his eyes starting to water. He couldn't let his dreams come true; he wasn't going to let Rigby die. He wiped his tears away and then sat down putting his hand on top of Rigby's and laying his head on the trampoline. "I won't lose you; I'd rather be dead than live without you." He closed his eyes listening to the sound of the thunderstorm moving in on them the rain starting to pound the ground outside.

"M-Mordecai.. are you alright?" Rigby softly squeaked out leaning up some in his bed looking down at the blue jay whose head lay near his stomach. He put his paw on Mordecai's hand softly caressing it. He could hear soft sniffles coming from Mordecai; he himself let out a soft yawn continuing to try and comfort him. "Dude what's wrong talk to me." He said trying to coax a response out of Mordecai with little to no avail at all.

"N-Nothing's wrong Rigby.. I'm sorry for waking you dude, go back to sleep." Mordecai spoke this as he stood and went back to his bed sitting on it and holding up his head. He looked back out the window seeing lighting strike outside. He yawned and laid back down in his bed, looking at the ceiling through the darkness, his eyes having gotten used to the black surroundings. He wiped his eyes dry and then pulled his blankets back over top of him, closing his eyes some and staring over at Rigby seeing that the raccoon had taken his advice and had gotten back to sleep. He felt a little hurt Rigby didn't keep asking but he knew the raccoon was tired as was Mordecai.

He closed his eyes and rubbed them with his feathered hands. He wanted to sleep so badly but his heart was still beating fast, his blood still coursing through his body. He laid there with his eyes closed just thinking about what he and Rigby could do the next day. _Maybe, just maybe we can go shopping? Or go to the arcade?_ He couldn't really think of anything else to do; the two of them weren't really made out of money so shopping might be out of the question but he still wanted to see if Rigby would want to

do it. He started to feel himself calming down as he got his mind off of his dreams. He finally felt at peace again as his body slipped back into sleep.

As he fell asleep the last thing that ran through his mind was what was going to happen tomorrow.


	9. Just another day

**Chapter 9: Just another day**

Rigby yawned as he opened his eyes; the sun was peering through the window and lighting up their room. He leaned up off of his trampoline stretching his arms out and glancing over at the snoozing blue-jay. _I wonder how he is feeling.. he was really upset yesterday. _ Rigby got off of his trampoline walking over to Mordecai's bed, leaning over it and softly pushing on the blue-jays side. "Hey Mordecai! Wake up you turd!" Rigby said this loudly as he continued to push on Mordecai. He heard a small grumble leave Mordecai's beak as he leaned up. "Dude come on lets go and do stuff!" Rigby hoped by being super excited he might be able to cheer up Mordecai if he was still upset. He felt a little bad for not continuing to worry about him last night and just going back to bed, but he wasn't awake enough to fully realize how important the situation had been.

"Ugh.. Calm down Rigby jeez. I'm getting up." He said, rubbing his eyes as he stepped off of the bed and then stretched yawning out some. He patted his stomach and then looked down at the excited little raccoon. "Dude you need to take a." As he spoke he took a step towards Rigby, slipping on a pair of underwear and coming toppling down on to the raccoon, laying on him.

"Dude your crushing me ahhhh!" Rigby yelled out from under Mordecai, squirming from the weight of the blue jay pushing down heavily on him. He squirmed a little more before looking straight up into the blue jays eyes, breathing heavy but somehow feeling relaxed at the same time. His eyes peered into the green irises of Mordecai's as a cherry blush formed on his cheeks. His stare held even as Mordecai started to rise off of him. "You have really pretty eyes Mordo." He looked away at the door then back up at Mordecai as he had started to blush, not fully off of Rigby.

Mordecai let his eyes settle in the gaze of Rigby's, the cool brown of his eyes shining into Mordecai's. "D-dude.. shut up.. your eyes aren't bad either." He said blushing some and standing the rest of the way up moving his feathered hand out for the raccoon to grab onto. As he felt the small furred hand wrap around his own; he pulled Rigby onto his feet and let go. "So downtown today, do you want to go shopping or go to the arcade?" Mordecai tried to quickly divert from the fall, understanding it was a little awkward or at least to him it was. He looked down at Rigby as the little raccoon started to think, Mordecai stifled a laugh; the raccoon always made funny faces when he was thinking.

"Uh, let's go to the arcade I only have a couple bucks after the movie last night." Rigby said this with a smile before heading over towards the door and twisting the knob. He opened it, the hallways cool air blowing into their room and hitting Rigby in the face making him shiver momentarily. "You know I'm going to beat you at whatever we play by the way." This comment was followed by the familiar hmm hmm that the raccoon and blue-jay were known for. Mordecai hmmed right back at Rigby as in accepting the little raccoon's challenge; Rigby never won at games unless he cheated. Rigby started down the hall and down the stairs with Mordecai right behind him. They didn't take long to make it to the kitchen pulling out breakfast supplies, having cereal for their breakfast. "Cereallllll!" Rigby chanted out pouring the cereal into one of the bowls then the other, throwing the cereal box in the air with a grin before watching it all spill out over the table and the floor.

"Rigby!" Mordecai yelled out face palming as the box thudded empty on the floor, Rigby and himself covered in cereal. _Really Rigby?! _ Mordecai sighed standing up and grabbing the broom, sweeping up the mess Rigby had made. "Dude.. why did you do that?" He asked glancing over at Rigby who was sitting there finishing making their cereals and starting to eat.

".. I dunno dude.. Just excited about the day I guess, sorry." Rigby put a spoonful of rainbow puffs in his mouth as he watched the blue jay sweep up the mess. The blue-jay made quick work of the rainbow puffs throwing the ones that had landed on the floor into the garbage. He moved over and sat beside Rigby starting to eat his cereal too. Rigby glanced over at the blue-jay as he started to eat, just watching him, a little creepily, as he ate his cereal. He felt a little bad for making the mess but watching how easy it was to get Mordecai to do things for him did bring a smile to his face. The two slowly but surely finished their cereal before throwing the dishes into the sink. "Awww yeah! Time to hit the arcade!" Rigby said putting his dish carefully in the sink; he had broken one or two before and didn't want to pay for more.

"Yeah-uh time to get outta here." Mordecai said placing his in the sink and turning to leave seeing H.F.G. floating in through the door looking at the two. "Hey Fives" He said with a small smile looking over awkwardly at Rigby then back at the ghost who seemed to be disturbed or angry.

"Rigby, tell your queer brother to get away from the house with his little kitty toy. It's sickening." H.F.G. looked out the window pointing with his hand to where the two were playing Frisbee. He watched as the two continued to play for a few seconds before cringing. "I'm sick of them coming here." He grumbled before he glanced back at Rigby and Mordecai who were both glaring daggers at him. He floated back a few inches continuing to look at the two. "What?!" H.F.G. asked confused as to why they would be angry about the whole situation.

"Dude that's his brother, Don's awesome gay or not you idiot! He saved the park don't your remember that?!" Mordecai yelled crossing his arms before walking towards H.F.G. and lifting his fist up in an aggressive matter. "You take what you said back before I sock you one!" He said angrily before swinging at H.F.G. who dodged and went through the door back outside yelling queer lover as he left. Mordecai punched the wall and then shook his head. "What a little jerk.. Ugh… I'm sorry.." He looked over towards Rigby who looked a little happy and sad at the same time. "Hey what's wrong?" Mordecai asked concerned about Rigby.

"D-Dude, what if he finds out about me, will he say things like that to me? Would you defend me like that?" He asked looking up towards Mordecai who bent down on one knee putting his feathered hand against Rigby's cheek and smiling. This made Rigby feel a little better but what Mordecai said made his heart skip a few beats.

"Rigby if anyone said anything like that to you they would be in the hospital in moments, you're my best bro and I wouldn't let anyone hurt you.. I feel so guilty about hurting you, so I promise I won't let you down I won't let anyone hurt you." He took his hand off of Rigby as he heard small snickering behind him turning to see Muscle Man.

"You know who else is gay for Rigby.. My mom!" He laughed some before smiling big at the two waiting for them to laugh with him. He huffed as they didn't and shook his head. "Come on bros that was funny!" He said laughing again, this time getting a mock laugh out of the blue-jay and raccoon. They didn't know what to do in this situation but just look at the zombie. "Oh, did I actually interrupt something? Oh my bad bros. Hey I was wondering if you guys saw fives."

Rigby and Mordecai looked between each other now knowing Muscle Man was okay with gay things. Mordecai chipped in though as he stood up and faced the zombie. "Heh, no I was just telling Rigby that I'm here for him, I'm not gay for him dude. Also fives went out that door, being a jerk, so before he tells you anything, I kind of tried to punch him for being rude about Don." Muscle man looked out the door and then back at Mordecai. Mordecai was waiting for Muscle Man to flip out but oddly the zombie stayed calm even after hearing what had happened.

"Dude that's un-cool of him, very un-cool. Sorry bros. Alright I'll leave you two dudes alone." He turned towards the door and left leaving Mordecai and Rigby by themselves once again.

"Well should we get outta here before anyone else comes along?" Rigby asked feeling a wee bit awkward with the random encounter with two of the park workers within a matter of ten minutes. Of course they were out and about doing god knows what already; he actually thought they might have to work that day. He looked back over towards Mordecai who nodded and started through the living room. Rigby followed behind quickly catching up and heading down the porch stairs. "Dude.. where's the cart?" Rigby asked as he got down to the bottom step.

"I don't know dude maybe someone borrowed it I mean Bensons cars here maybe he took it? I dunno we can just walk there plus we both know you could lose weight after eating so many cookies the past year." Mordecai mused laughing a bit as he looked down at the raccoon. He continued to laugh and Rigby put his paws on his stomach and shook it some before glaring up at Mordecai.

"Stop talking! I'm not fat!" Rigby grumbled out as he continued walking feeling a little mad at the comment. _What a jerk I'm not fat.. I just love cookies. _Rigby continued walking some going silent as he made a grumpy face. He let out a soft hmph as he speed up, making Mordecai chuckle some.

"Hey if you were any skinnier you wouldn't be so cute." Mordecai spoke trying to cheer up Rigby, and he could see a wide grin form on the brown face of the raccoon. He couldn't help but continue laughing; the raccoon could be bi-polar sometimes but it was always a cute little thing when he did so. He quickened his pace so he was right beside Rigby as the two walked. Mordecai put his hands up behind his head looking at the bright blue sky. He couldn't help but enjoy being out there just hanging out with Rigby once again; it had been such a long time since he and Rigby had some one on one time, it would be a pleasant change. As he continued walking he heard Rigby say something but couldn't fully make it out being he had zoned out so much. As he looked down at Rigby he could see that the raccoon wasn't directly beside him any more. He glanced around and then looked forward to see Rigby was standing by Chad a little bit ahead of them. _H__ow did I not notice him run off? _ Mordecai shook his head and continued walking towards the two.

"Dude did he kiss you last night after the movies?!" Chad asked happily looking over at Mordecai who was thankfully still outta earshot. He glanced back at Rigby who had a small blush on his face. Chad crossed his arms and used a finger to motion Rigby to spill his beans. "Come on Rigby I want to know, I saw what was going on at the movies I want to know if it spilled over any." He said laughing a little thinking of how cute Rigby and Mordecai were together.

"No we didn't really do anything after the movie… he kind of held my hand on the trip home but that was about it." Rigby said this while blushing a little as he ran a hand through his fur looking back towards Mordecai as he got a little closer, probably in ear shot at this point. He cleared his throat and then looked back at Chad with a wide smile shushing him with a finger before glancing over his shoulder at Mordecai.

"Hey Chad, how are things? Where is the ostrich?" Mordecai asked, a bit jealous over the fact Jeremy had been alone with Rigby at some point during the past week; he could just feel it even if he had no proof. He stood by Rigby and looked down at Chad, it was good Rigby had fixed everything between himself and the two but Mordecai wasn't sure they weren't mad at him still. Chad looked between them awkwardly before rubbing his chin.

"I think he is at work, I'm not sure; he was actually outta the apartment before I got up this morning." Chad said looking up at Mordecai then back at Rigby before sighing. He just loved the park, so it was just a lucky encounter running into the two, but he kind of wished he had still been alone. "Um guys I'm going to continue on my walk I need to be back to the apartment in a hour or so.. So yeah also have fun doing whatever you're up to." As he turned to leave he felt a soft tug on his arm it feeling as if Rigby was stopping him from leaving.

"Hey you're not allowed to go without giving me a hug dude. The all mighty Rigby wants a hug, and you must deliver!" Rigby said trying to sound all tough and such. Chad laughed some before getting on his knees and bowing to him for a moment.

"Oh of course lord Rigby if you desire a hug your lowly peasant shall do so." Chad got back up still laughing and hugging Rigby tight against him before receiving a hug back. The two hugged for a couple of minutes before they released and laughed some more. "See you, oh mighty lord Rigby, if I may leave now majesty." Chad said laughing once more.

Rigby nodded slowly as to affirm that his lowly peasant could leave. "Yes you may leave now Chad and pleasant travels to you." He said this while grinning back and chuckling, looking up at Mordecai and seeing his dumbfounded look. Rigby fell onto his back and started laughing rolling around on the sidewalk Chad laughing along side him as Mordecai still looked down at the two as if they were strangers.

"Um.. what in the H dude." Mordecai said looking at the two rodents as they rolled around laughing. He shook his head and looked around glad no one else was around to have heard or seen the two's little exchange. He watched as Chad and Rigby got back up and then Chad seriously looked at Rigby.

"See ya dude, see you around Mordecai, behave yourself!" He said snickering a little before being punched by Rigby. Chad gave him a playful glare then took out his phone and turned walking past Mordecai and Rigby starting to tap away at his phone. Chad was always in love with his technology; it was odd how friendly he could be without it.

"Okay now it's just us from this point out you hear?" Mordecai said looking down at Rigby who nodded in agreement and then looked back at the sidewalk. They really had to hurry up if they wanted to get a little gaming in before all the bratty teens got in there. Mordecai started walking, the air blowing past the two; his feathers blowing in the wind and Rigby's fur blowing left and right. He smiled some. It was pleasant the cool air blowing over his chest. The scent of cut grass was all that filled the air, well other then his and Rigby's natural musk. He and Rigby had forgotten to actually clean up before heading out, he shook his head well it was too late now and it wasn't like anyone was really going to notice their stink. Rigby was pretty much clean being he had showered the night before due to the 'drool' he had on his chest. He looked down at Rigby who seemed pretty content just to be with him and only him. He grinned he still wasn't sure how he felt about Rigby but as time went by he felt as if maybe Rigby was the right one for him, sweet even though he was a pain.

"Hey Mordecai.. What are you thinking about?" Rigby looked over at Mordecai as he continued to walk his ears perked up in wonder. He swung his tail about looking forward again seeing a couple walking down towards them. He moved to the side of the path pulling Mordecai near so that he wouldn't run into the two.

Mordecai came back into reality as he was pulled by Rigby looking at the couple as he almost ran into them. "Heh, sorry." He apologized as they walked by, then glanced over at Rigby. "What did you say Rigby?"

Rigby shook his head and then glanced away from Mordecai. "Wondered what you were doing in your head bird brain." He said a little cockily before looking back at Mordecai to be punched in the arm. "Oww dude!" He said glaring at Mordecai for a second before smiling, he guessed hey they weren't dating, they were still bros.

As Mordecai retracted his fist from punching Rigby's arm, not that hard, he smiled. "If you must know what I was doing in my bird brain I was thinking that we forgot to clean up before heading out." He said this chuckling to himself a little embarrassed at the fact but they really just wanted to get out and going so of course it would slip their minds. He looked down at Rigby who was rubbing his arm and making a slightly angry face at him. Mordecai just shook his head some before putting his hand out and grabbing Rigby's for a moment. "S-Sorry dude." He let go of Rigby's hand after apologizing, he knew that would make Rigby's mind stop being filled with anger. He knew his plan was successful once Rigby's face began to show signs of embarrassment.

Rigby looked away and then back at Mordecai smiling; the blue jay sure was sending mixed messages but he still felt like things were going to go the right way in the end. Rigby turned and started to focus on the sidewalk as they continued to downtown; now this wasn't the bad part where the Wickets had been in control, just a small area before the bad part of town. He really wished he could hold Mordecai's hand as they continued down the path. The little tease the blue jay had done made him wanting for more. He bit his lip and gulped some before moving his paw over to Mordecai's feathered hand grabbing onto it and closing his eyes some. He then felt feathers wrap around his fingers as Mordecai held onto his hand.

Hours past as they continued through the park and into town walking past many stores and arcades until they hit the pathway to the cool zone. Rigby was the first to the doors to the arcade pushing against them and bursting into the arcade. As he looked around he saw loads of flashing arcade machines and a few other random games placed in and about the arcade. He grinned and then walked in Mordecai not far behind him. "Dude, look at all these games! Why haven't we came here before!?" Rigby asked looking back at Mordecai before rushing to one of the cash to tokens machines placing five bucks in and taking out the tokens. He looked around the room like a rabid animal trying to figure out what to play first. Mordecai walked beside him putting two dollars into the machine and taking the tokens.

"Dude calm down, we got to really plan this out to make the most outta our money. We got about twenty eight tokens, we need to make sure.." As he spoke Rigby ran off towards one of the flashiest games, Mordecai just shook his head and followed behind him. As he got closer to the game he saw it took four tokens, he sighed knowing it wouldn't be any use to tell Rigby no. Though the game did seem interesting; something with two guns on it, which meant it was two player. He took four of his tokens and put them into the machine along side Rigby and set it up to be coop two player. As the game started it told some silly story about how the zombies came to be in the game and how that Lewis and Clark needed to find a way to stop them and still survive the zombie apocalypse. Mordecai thought it was a little cheesy but as the game started he got the gun up on his shoulder and aimed at the screen. He glanced over to see Rigby standing on top of the stand that the gun had been in so he could see the screen. Mordecai turned and focused on the screen as the game actually started. It didn't take long for Rigby to be chewed up by the zombies letting out a frustrated sigh as he sat and watched Mordecai continue the game. Mordecai didn't get much farther on the level before he too had succumbed to the zombies. "Dude, that games hard, but fun. Good choice, but it's my turn." He said looking over towards Rigby who had his arms crossed and was looking a little cranky. Mordecai walked over and picked Rigby up by his sides placing him on the ground. He just shook his head and then laughed some rubbing Rigby's hair looking around to see what he himself wanted to play. "Hey Rigby what do you think about that one?" He pointed to a air hockey table and then looked down at Rigby who still seemed a little upset. He knew exactly what he had planned if Rigby said yes to the air hockey.

"Sure dude, I'm going to beat you at that." All of a sudden Rigby's mood turned upside down as he ran to the air hockey table and jumped up onto the side putting two tokens in and starting it up. He was a little disturbed about dying so early in the zombie game, but air hockey was something he could do; it wasn't an actual game. He watched as Mordecai took up his spot on the other side of the table and grabbed his mallet. Rigby grabbed his own and put the puck onto the table grinning and smacking it, his tail waving to the side as he did so. The puck slide across the table and smacked into Mordecai's mallet. Rigby grinned as it came back on his side smashing it into the side of the table making it bounce right into Mordecai's goal. "OOOOOOOOOOOOH in your face!" Rigby said grinning wildly as Mordecai put the puck back onto the table.

"Oh that was just good luck." Mordecai had planned to just let Rigby win, but somehow the raccoon was actually beating him. He smiled some smashing the puck right towards Rigby's goal but the raccoon deflected it hitting it at just the right angle to fly past Mordecai's guard and into his goal. Two to zero already; Mordecai started to feel a little silly. How was he losing when he didn't plan it? He put the puck back on the table and hit it softly at the side of the table, it moving gently across the table to Rigby's side where the raccoon softly hit it back. _Is he trying to play mind games? _ Mordecai smacked the puck harder this time it flying right towards Rigby's goal and he once again reflected it. The puck flew back onto Mordecai's side and into the blue jay's goal. Rigby was smiling wide and hmming like he owned the place. Mordecai gritted his teeth as he continued to try and win. The next four points went just like the first three Mordecai losing every single shot. The game ended with Rigby winning and gloating quite heavily.

"M-Mordecai is thinking he can can can beat me, but I'm showing him that he he he can't even treat me, like a loser! OOOOH." Rigby said trying to make a quick on the spot rap, not doing as well as normal. He laughed some as he looked at Mordecai's face; the blue jay definitely didn't expect to lose.

Mordecai put two more tokens in the air hockey machine and then glared at Rigby competitively as he grabbed back onto his mallet placing the puck on the table. "Shut it dude, it was just a fluke, let's go again." He still couldn't believe Rigby had actually beaten him at anything there must have been something he was using to cheat. The game ended the way it had ended the first time with Rigby being victorious. Mordecai and Rigby spent the next hour or so using their tokens on playing air hockey; Mordecai trying to beat him and with no avail at all, losing each and every time. As Mordecai placed the puck onto the table for the last point in their last game, Rigby spoke up both of them a little sweaty from getting so intense into the game.

"Dude if I win this game you have to kiss me, otherwise I'm sure something bad will happen because you suck so bad." Rigby mused knowing this was a cruel way to get a kiss from Mordecai but at the same time he knew he was going to win again being one point away. Mordecai didn't agree or not as he smacked the puck at Rigby, who smacked it right into Mordecai's goal the winning buzzer sounding, off once more. Rigby laughed and got down off of the side of the air hockey table walking over towards Mordecai who was a bit angry about losing so many times in a row. "So are you going to pay up?" Rigby asked his tail curling hoping for a yes. Mordecai blushed some and started to bend down to kiss Rigby when his body was frozen and a green aura surrounded it, a beam hitting him leading to what seemed like a warlock over in the corner of the room. "Hey! Let him go!" Rigby protested as he glared at the warlock who walked towards the two. The Warlock laughed some looking at the frozen body of Mordecai.

"While you two have been playing air hockey you have made up a seal to release a powerful demon, but if he followed through with that deal it would cancel the ceremony! I won't allow you two to kiss!" He shoot a green beam towards Rigby, the raccoon quickly dodged the green beam and then got on the other side of the air hockey table.

"What are you talking about!?" Rigby yelled out as a green beam flew past him and froze one of the arcade games. Rigby needed to figure out how to react and stop the Warlock who had frozen Mordecai. He tried to think as more green beams flew past him, then he felt a shaking in the ground as the middle of the arcade started to fall away into a dark pit that had appeared. He growled and looked over towards Mordecai, he couldn't fail Mordecai and let them both die, not in such a odd and traumatic way. He stood up as another bolt flew past his head just missing his ear. He looked around the room and found two tokens lying on the ground not to far away from him. He got on all fours and bolted over to them grabbing them and rolling as another freezing beam just barley missed him. He tossed the two tokens into the slots to start up the air hockey table. He started back towards the table as a green beam hit his leg, he growled as his body started to freeze up. He continued to move as fast as he could to the air hockey table slamming the puck onto the table and grabbing a mallet one whole side of his body frozen. He moved his right arm and slammed the mallet into the puck sending it off of the table and at the warlock. He watched as it flew in mid air for a couple of moments before he couldn't see anything else the green freezing aura covering him fully.

Mordecai gasped as the freezing aura around him dissipated, he glanced about seeing Rigby frozen inside of a green aura and a red demon coming from the hole in the ground. He ran to Rigby's side and started to punch the aura. He looked around him as he and Rigby were on the last standing part of the arcade. Mordecai punched the aura harder watching as it cracked and shattered, Rigby falling into his arms. He pulled Rigby tight against him as the ground continued to fall around them not leaving him much space. "If we are going to die.. I'm not going to die without kissing you." Mordecai said this before placing his beak against Rigby's lips kissing him and holding him tight. He closed his eyes tears leaving from under his eye lids. He pressed harder into the kiss his arms continuing to hold Rigby tight in his grasp. He felt his body start to seemingly float, his first thought being that they were falling to their doom but as he opened his eyes to get one glance more of his love he saw that they were instead floating in the air the arcade being put back together and the demon being sucked back down into the dark hole it came from. Mordecai hadn't a single clue as to what was going on as everything turned back to normal and they were softly placed back down on the ground. Mordecai broke his kiss from Rigby to see if he was okay. The raccoon was blushing heavily his eyes wide and soft gasps coming from his mouth.

"M-Mordecai.. you just kissed me?!" He said gasping for air and trying not to flip out at how amazing of a kisser Mordecai was. He looked away from Mordecai and around the room seeing everything was okay again, but the warlock had gone missing. He would have to figure out what happened to him but he had more important concerns at the time being. He turned and looked back up at Mordecai who was blushing bright red from the kiss. Rigby grinned cockily before pushing himself up off of Mordecai's lap and pushed Mordecai onto his back kissing him hard putting his paws on either side of Mordecai's head. He let out soft hmms as he kissed the blue jay letting his tongue enter the blue jays mouth. He curled his tail around himself and Mordecai's arm, his tongue exploring the insides of Mordecai's beak. Mordecai wrapped his arms around Rigby continuing the kiss letting his beak slightly wrestle against Rigby's tongue. Mordecai broke the kiss for a second only to flip himself over onto of the raccoon pinning him underneath him and kissing fiercely against the raccoon's lips this time invading his mouth.

_I really needed this._ Mordecai thought as he continued to kiss the raccoon under him, his arms still wrapped around him. Mordecai moved one of his hands down Rigby's side running his feathered fingers down his sides getting soft moans out of the raccoon. Mordecai couldn't help but laugh into the kiss but he wasn't going to break it. There kiss was soon interrupted by a noise as they both looked up to see Margaret and one of the store employees, most likely her newest boyfriend. Mordecai gasped pulling away from Rigby and looking up at the two. He took a few seconds before he could even think of something to say to her. "H-Hey Margaret." Mordecai spoke out softly, his face bright red as he looked at her.

Margaret gave them the dirtiest look that anyone could muster before she threw her drink on them. She then threw her cup at the two turning away from them. "You fags are no longer welcome at the café. If I even see you around the café I'm sure your going to be seeing a lot more of Jake." She turned kissing her boyfriend and then left the arcade; as she left the employee cracked his knuckles looking at the two. Mordecai and Rigby got up covered in soda before Jake grabbed both of them picking them up by there necks and carrying them to the door, both of them trying to fight to get free before being thrown out onto the side walk. Mordecai grasped at his neck as he stood up looking down at Rigby who was choking some but didn't seem to be hurt too bad. He turned to see Margaret getting into her car and driving away. He couldn't believe what had just happened. How could Margaret be like that to them? He couldn't believe he had actually liked her, loved her even. He sighed smacking his hand against his head before looking back at Rigby. The raccoon looked up at him and then down at the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry.. Mordecai." Rigby felt a hand on his shoulder as he finished speaking He glanced up towards Mordecai and could see something mustering behind the blue jays eyes.

"It's alright Rigby, but you have to do me a solid you hear to make up for this? I need you to go out with me, please." As soon as he finished speaking Rigby jumped up and hugged him, saying yes over and over again. Mordecai smiled; things were bad but things might even turn up from this point.


End file.
